Parent Trap
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: I loved the movie! This is my take on Elliot and Olivia if they were the parents in the parent trap. Will they get together? Or will the girlfriend get her way this time?
1. Their Fight

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Olivia walked into her house in New York. She had been married for two years. She had identical twin daughters. She was married to Elliot Stabler. They were happy, but lately they'd been in a bad rough patch that was getting worse with every glance at one another.

Elliot heard the front door close and knew his wife was home. He looked down at his daughters in their bouncy seats. "Hey Casey, can you watch the girls for a couple of minutes?"

"Yes, sure I can." Casey smiled taking Elliot's place on the floor.

Elliot walked into the foyer and looked up the staircase to find Olivia going up. "I thought you wanted to talk after your walk."

Olivia looked down at him. "Well, if you still want to, come upstairs." She huffed. She hated it when they fought. Here she was, twenty-two and married with daughters. She loved her girls and her husband, but she missed out on a lot. He never siezed to remind her of that detail. She threw her jacket on the bed when she got to their room.

Elliot stormed in and slammed the door shut. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem." Olivia shouted. "You. You. You! You have to remind me every single fricken day that you gave up things to be apart of this family. Guess what? I have given up a lot of things also. You are not the only one who wants the best for our daughters." She walked into their master bathroom.

"So what? Do you regret us now?" Elliot asked following her.

Olivia whipped around to glare at him. "Don't even say that. You know I love those girls." She gritted out pointing her finger at him.

"I love them too." Elliot shouted. "But, at least I try to work on our marriage."

Olivia scoffed. "And you think I don't? Do you really think I like this? I hate this. You know I hate it when we fight. But, you remind me of all these little things everyday that I've known for years. We knew that we would be giving up a lot of things when we got pregnant. I accepted that. Obviously, you didn't."

"So, what does that mean?" Elliot asked going back into their bedroom. "Do you want me to take the girls away to make it easier for you?" He felt something hit his back hard. He turned around to find that Olivia had thrown her curling iron at him.

"You don't even say that!" Olivia yelled. She was tearing up and she stepped towards him. "Those girls mean everything to me. They are mine."

"They are _ours!_" Elliot shouted. "What about me, huh? Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. But, you're acting like a total jackass!" Olivia screamed. She pushed her palms into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm acting like a jackass! We're both in this together!" Elliot shouted.

Olivia shook her head as she stepped away from him. "I think we should not be...us anymore."

Elliot went into shock. "What?"

"I think we need a divorce." Olivia said hugging herself. "You and I just aren't getting along anymore. We are constantly fighting. I can't take it anymore."

"I can't believe you're actually saying that." Elliot said.

"It's how I feel." Olivia huffed.

"How you feel? What about us? What about our girls?" Elliot asked getting angrier with each word. "You want a divorce? You got one." He sat walking out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Olivia ran out of the room and followed him. "You leave the girls here."

"No." Elliot said simply.

Olivia ran past him and picked up her daughters. She was crying at this point. "You're not taking our girls."

"You wanted the divorce. I get the girls." Elliot said reaching for one of them.

Olivia shook her head and stepped away. "Can't we figure this out in the settlement or something?"

Elliot sighed. "Give each of the girls a number between one and two. Which ever number I pick, that's the daughter that comes with me. It's fair."

Olivia paused as more tears came down. "You can't expect me to give up either of my girls."

"And you can't expect me to leave without at least one of them." Elliot said and paused. "Two." Olivia shook her head as she guarded her daughters. Elliot took one of their daughters. "C'mon Ashton."

"No, you can't do this." Olivia cried stepping towards him.

"You have Indianna. I have Ashton. This is as fair as it gets." Elliot said tearing up. He kissed Indianna's head. "Bye sweetie. Daddy loves you." He looked past Olivia to find Casey and John in shock. "One of you guys, call me later and pack some of my things along with Ashton's." He said and then left.

Olivia stood in shock and turned to Casey and John. "I can't believe that just happened." She kissed Indianna's head and looked back at them.

"I'll go get Elliot and Ashton's stuff ready." Casey, their nanny, said. She walked out of the room.

"It'll all work." John soothed.

Olivia sighed. "Where's my father?"

"He's in the study." John, their butler, said.

"Thanks." Olivia breathed as she walked through the house cradling her daughter against her. She walked into her father's office to find him at his desk. "Hi Daddy."

Don looked up to see his daughter with tear stains on her face. "Livvy, what is it? What happened?" He asked getting up and walking over to his daughter.

Olivia wiped her eyes. "It finally happened. I finally told Elliot I wanted a divorce. I never thought he would take Ashton and just leave like that."

"What?" Don asked. "He took Ashton? You asked for divorce? Why am I never around when this stuff happens?"

"Daddy." Olivia whined leaning into him.

Don rubbed her back. "Look, you asked for a divorce. Maybe he just needs time to cool off. Give it time." He kissed her head. "How is Indianna doing?"

Olivia smiled lightly looking at her daughter. "I'd say she's doing alright." Indianna smiled at her. "Yeah, I'd say you're doing alright." She looked at her father. "It's going to be too hard."

"I know." Don smiled sadly kissing her head.

Casey walked into an apartment. "Elliot, are you here?"

"I'm in here." Elliot called from the living room. He walked in carrying Ashton. "Did you bring everything?"

"Yeah, when did you get this place?" Casey asked looking around.

"This is Don's old place. He keeps it on the side if he ever wants a night away from everything." Elliot said picking up one of the bags. "Thanks."

Casey followed him as he walked down the hallway. "Are you okay?"

Elliot let out a laugh. "What do you think? My wife just asked me for a divorce and she has one of my twin daughters. My life is just fricken peachy right now. How is Olivia doing?"

"She's freaking out." Casey sighed. She watched as Elliot started unpacking a few things. She took Ashton from him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't want to, but Olivia does. I want to make her happy." Elliot sighed.

"She just wants you to stop blaming her for things she's not at fault for." Casey retorted. "You can't blame her for this. Where are you even going to go? You don't have the money to take care of Ashton. The only reason you and Liv made it was because Don has a bunch of money. Plus, you're going to be a single Dad. How are you going to work when you have to pay a nanny or a babysitter?"

"I've already thought of that." Elliot said.

"Oh really?" Casey asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's simple." Elliot said. "Either you or John could come with me. One of you could live with me and take care of Ashton while I go to work. I've had this plan on a back burner. My parents left me their house back in California. I'll go there."

"You are going to take your daughter all the way across the country while your other daughter stays here." Casey tried to comprehend.

"Liv isn't going to stay here. She has dreams just like I do. There's one place she's always wanted to go to make her dreams come true. She can do that now." Elliot said simply.

"Really? Where is she going to go?" Casey asked.

Elliot stopped what he was doing momentarily to look Casey in the eyes. "The Caribbean. She's always wanted to go there because it's easier there to become known. She's wanted to design clothes since I first met her. The Caribbean is a tourist attraction. She'll do well."

"So, you are just going to let her go to the Caribbean while you go to California. Do you care about Indianna at all?" Casey asked.

Elliot's eyes grew wide. "Don't ever ask me that question! I love my daughters, but this is the easiest thing for both Olivia and I."

"What's that?" Casey asked getting frustrated with Elliot.

"She'll go to the Caribbean. I'll go to California. We won't talk or see each other. Indianna and Ashton won't know they are twins until the time is right. Liv already knows about this. We both hate the idea of not seeing our girls, but it's what's best for everyone. Our girls don't need to see us fighting all the time." Elliot said quietly. "I hate that I won't get to see Indianna, but...it's better for her that way."

Casey sighed. "Are you sure you and Olivia know what you're doing?"

"We're sure." Elliot nodded and went back to his suitcase.

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you! I love long reviews! Some of you are hilarious when it comes to reviews!**


	2. Their New Life

**Please review! You guys are the best! Raise your hands if you like Knight and Day with Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz!**

_**Amost 14 Years Later**_

Olivia woke up rubbing her face. She threw back the covers and swung her feet off the bed. She looked out at the beach through her patio doors. Smiling, she changed and went out to the kitchen. "Morning John." She smiled.

"Well, good morning Olivia. How are you this morning?" John asked.

"I'm good. You?" Olivia asked.

John shrugged. "I could do without the bugs everywhere." Olivia chuckled. "Your father already went down town."

"Yeah, I figured. I never thought my father would own a pawn shop." Olivia smiled. "Is Indy still asleep?

"As far as I know." John shrugged.

"You used to know everything that went on around here." Olivia grinned walking towards Indianna's room.

"Well, it's been a while since you brought a guy home. There's nothing interesting." John called.

"Shhhhh!" Olivia chuckled walking down the hallway. She knocked on Indianna's door and opened the door slowly. Indianna was on her laptop. "Hey, you're up."

"Have you ever known me to sleep in?" Indianna asked smiling. She closed her laptop when Olivia sat on her bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you." Olivia grinned kissing her daughter's head. "This is my last day with you for a month and a half."

Indianna rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'll be fine."

"Well, let's see. You are going to volleyball camp for a month. Then, they offer more benifits. You decided to take both by taking a week long cruise and then staying another week in Mexico." Olivia said.

"I'll be with counslers the whole time." Indianna smiled. "You worry too much."

Olivia's jaw dropped and she tickled her daughter. "Oh whatever! Don't even say that!" Indianna laughed as her mother tickled her. Olivia stopped and kissed Indianna's head. "Are you going to come with me to work?"

"What else would I do? Everyone I know is already at camp somewhere." Indianna chuckled. She looked at her mother at moment. "Can you get off of me now?"

Olivia laughed and got off of her daughter. "Get ready. We'll go in half a hour."

Elliot woke up at his desk. He shook his head and walked out into his house. He saw Casey eating pancakes. "Hey Case."

"Hey El. Did you stay in your office all night?" Casey asked handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Maybe." Elliot yawned. "Has Ashton woken up yet?"

"Well, it's noon so...no." Casey chuckled. "Actually, she decided to get up on her own today. She went forewheeling out on the trail. Don't worry. I made sure she wore everything she needed to."

"I can't believe she's going to be fifteen next month." Elliot said shaking his head. He took a drink of his cold coffee from the night before.

"Ew!" Casey whined.

"What? It's only cold coffee." Elliot shrugged. "It's not bad."

"It's not good either." Casey chuckled. She smacked his head with the newspaper she was reading. She paused. "When are you going to tell Ashton?"

"Tell Ashton what?" Elliot asked flipping to the sports section.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. When are you going to tell her that she has a twin sister and a mother that live in the Caribbean?"

"Not yet." Elliot said not looking at her. "Look, we have more time to talk about this over the next six weeks. This is the last day I have with my daughter before she goes to came, then goes on a cruise, and then stays in Mexico for a while. I'm not exactly thinking about that right this second."

"You never think about it." Casey sighed opening the fridge to get the gallon of milk.

"I always think about it. The pain just isn't as bad." Elliot said emotionless. He heard the forewheeler pull up to the house. A minute later, Ashton walked in.

"Hey Dad!" Ashton smiled kissing his cheek and sitting on a bar stool next to him. "I beat you this morning. I woke up at ten."

"Oh, that's just so much better." Elliot laughed and kissed his daughter's head. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, are you still taking me to the airport tomorrow?" Ashton asked grabbing a pancake.

Elliot smiled. "Of course, I am. I won't see you for six weeks. A kangeroo could get pregnant tomorrow and have its baby before you come back."

"You know that how?" Ashton asked chuckling.

Elliot paused. "It was on the discovery channel."

Ashton laughed. "You actually watched that. Oh my God! You are so weird. Do you know how creepy that is?"

"What? I don't see how that's creepy." Elliot shrugged putting on his glasses so he could read.

"El, it's weird." Casey chuckled. "Why were you watching the discovery channel in the first place?"

"There wasn't anything else on." Elliot said quietly. "Gator Boys had ended."

"Jeez, Ol-" Casey started.

"No!" Elliot warned.

"Well, _someone_ would have told you that you were nuts and _they_ would've laughed at you like there was no tomorrow." Casey grinned.

"Who?" Ashton asked.

"No one, princess. It's just a friend of Casey's." Elliot smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

Ashton thought a moment. "We could go see if Charlie has the jeep fixed up."

"Good plan." Elliot grinned. "Go get ready and we'll get going."

Olivia and Indianna walked into Olivia's clothing store. "I haven't been here in a while." Indianna said looking around.

"Yeah, when were you last in here?" Olivia asked unlocking the cabinets behind the counter.

"Uh, when Gramps had surgery on his knee, so like five months ago." Indianna guessed.

"That sounds about right." Olivia smiled. She tossed the keys to Indianna. "Do you want to unlock the front door for me baby?"

"Sure." Indianna smiled going over to the front door. "Is Vinnie coming in today?"

"Uh..." Olivia said looking at her schedule. "Yes, he is. He'll be here in a hour." Just then, Olivia's phone rang. "Hola?" She answered. "Hablas? (_What are you talking about_?)" She asked getting irritated. "Bueno, tengo el azul...no me importa. (_No, I said blue... that's doesn't matter to me_.) Olivia rubbed a hand down her face. "Esto ha pasado ya tres veces!" (_This has happened three times now_)

"Here." Indianna said reaching for the phone. Olivia looked at her a moment and gave her the phone. "Hola, buscar amigo. Usted ha estado jodiendo por encima de mi mamá por un tiempo." (_Look buddy. You have been screwing over my mom for a while_.) Indianna said dangerously. "Darle lo que pedía, a mitad de precio, y no presentará cargos." (_Give her what she asked for, at half price, and she won't press charges_.) Indianna threatened. "Gracias!" She smiled and hung up. "You're welcome." She smirked looking at her mother's shocked expression.

"Where did you learn to do business like that?" Olivia asked. She only saw one person act like that during a business deal and that was Elliot. Her heart twisted slightly at thinking of his name.

Indianna shrugged. "I don't know. TV maybe. I got you half price for you. I still haven't heard my thank you." She said holding a hand up to her ear.

Olivia chuckled. "Thank you, you little snot." She kissed her daughter's head. Indianna chuckled.

Elliot and Ashton walked into Charlie's shop. "Hey Charlie! Do you have the jeep ready for us yet?"

"Uh, almost. What did you do to it?" Charlie asked shaking Elliot's hand.

"He used a tennis ball and cloth to stop a leak." Ashton smirked.

"Hey Ashton!" Charlie smiled hugging her. "You got tall on me. What grade are you in now?"

"I'm in the ninth grade." Ashton smiled. Elliot put his arm around her and kissed her head. "Dad!" She whined.

Elliot let out a breath and threw his hands in the air. "I can't even kiss your head in public. What can I do in public?"

"Anything you want." Ashton smiled putting a hand on her father's shoulder. "As long as you don't embarress me."

Charlie laughed. "C'mon, I threw in something that won't cost you a thing." He led them to their jeep.

"Oh my God!" Ashton smiled covering her mouth with her hands. "I love you Charlie!" She ran over to the jeep and got inside.

Elliot stood shocked. "Yo-you-you-you-"

"Painted it neon green." Charlie smiled putting his arm over Elliot's shoulders. "She's a real beaut, isn't she?"

"You are so lucky I'm not paying for this." Elliot chuckled.

**Please review! I'm watching Law & Order right now! No Elliot! :C I miss him so much! He NEEDS to come back!**


	3. Coming To Camp

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Mom, I'll be fine." Indianna smiled as her mother hugged her tight.

"I know you will." Olivia breathed. They were at the airport. "Call me when you land. I love you."

"I love you too." Indianna whispered. Olivia kissed her head. She turned to Don. "Bye Gramps."

Don chuckled and hugged her. "See you in a few weeks, Indy. Be safe. Also, don't meet too many boys while you're gone."

Indianna smiled. "No promises." She kissed his cheek. "Make sure Mom doesn't go crazy while I'm gone." Don nodded.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" John asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Indianna said glancing at him.

Olivia looked at her daughter and teared up. She hugged her again. Indianna hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too." Indianna breathed tearing up herself. She had never left her mother alone for this long. She had never been away from home this long. It was scary, but exciting. "I'll call you everyday. I love you, Mom."

Olivia nodded into her daughter's hair and kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I love you too. Please be safe." Indianna nodded. Olivia rubbed her back and patted it lightly. She pulled away. "Okay, you're going to miss your plane. Have fun."

"I will." Indianna smiled. She turned to John. "Let's go." She and John started walking away to the gate. She turned around and waved to her mother and grandfather.

Olivia waved back at her. Don put an arm around her. "She'll be just fine." He kissed his daughter's head. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Olivia shook her head wiping her eyes. "Daddy, she'd hate me. She hasn't met her father. How do you think she's going to take finding out that she has a twin sister? You know Indy."

"Yeah, I do." Don sighed. "And, I know that she could never hate you. She loves you more than anything. She deserves to know. You deserve to know your other daughter. Elliot deserves to know Indy. Have you two even talked about when you're going to tell them?"

"No." Olivia breathed. "I miss Ashton so much it hurts, but...Elliot and I...the last time I saw him, it was to sign divorce papers. Any other time we saw each other, we fought over the girls."

"Yeah, because you guys were going in completely different directions and you wanted to see your daughter. Both of your daughters." Don said. He knew that his daughter still had feelings for Elliot. When he last saw Elliot, he still had feelings for his daughter. Elliot just wanted to make her happy. "C'mon, let's go home." He put his arm around his daughter as they walked out of the airport.

Elliot kissed his daughter's head. "Do you know where you need to go once you get off the plane?"

"Yes overprotective father, I do." Ashton smiled rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know you will." Elliot smiled. "Just please, for the love of God, do not find any boys to date. Just do that for me."

Ashton laughed. "I promise, Dad." Elliot let relief was over him. Ashton showed him her crossed fingers. "Nice try. That's a promise I will never make."

Casey chuckled and hugged Ashton. "I'm going to miss you, girl. Take pictures for me. Find a nice guy by the beach, if you happen to see one, and take a picture of him. Call me."

"Yes, Casey. I will. Don't worry." Ashton smiled hugging her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." Casey said.

Ashton smiled and turned back to her father. She hugged him. "Bye Dad."

"Bye squirt." Elliot smiled kissing her head. "Love you. Call me later."

"Love you." Ashton smiled as she walked towards the gate with her carry on.

"C'mon El, I'll take you out for a drink." Casey smiled patting his back.

"I make and sell wine and you're going to buy me a drink when we can go home and open a bottle of wine that sells for over fifty bucks?" Elliot asked chuckling.

"Well, you can't talk to the bartender about all your problems at home. Plus, there's actually people you can meet at bars." Casey smirked.

Elliot stopped walking with her. "Case, I love that you care, but...I'm not dating right now."

Casey sighed. "El, you haven't dated anyone since you and Olivia got divorced. Why don't you give yourself another chance at love?"

Elliot pondered over her question. He couldn't tell her the truth. How many men would say they aren't dating because they are still hung up on their ex-wives? He shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything." He lied. "I just don't want to date. You're putting yourself out there to find out that they can ultimately crush you."

Casey stopped to look at him. "Elliot-"

"Don't." Elliot said holding up his hand. "Let's go to the bar."

"Will you let me set you up with someone?" Casey asked.

"Fine." Elliot grumbled rubbing his forehead.

Indianna walked up to the gate to the camp with everyone else that was on her bus. There was six other buses that had pulled up with it. Counslers started unpacking bags as she, and two girls she met on the bus, walked around. "Can you believe this place?"

"We're in the middle of the forest." The girl named Megan said. "What's so different about it?"

"I'm from the Caribbean. I live in a place where it's all sand and palm trees. I've been to America once. It always amazes me that there is such different surroundings here." Indianna said. "Sorry guys, but I have to call my mom." She walked away and dialed her mother's number. "Hey Mom!"

"Hey baby! How did everything go?" Olivia asked.

"It went great. We're already at the camp. Counslers are unpacking bags right now." Indianna informed her mother.

"That's good. Have you made any friends?" Olivia asked.

Indianna chuckled. "Yes Mom, I met a few girls on my bus." She looked around. "I gotta go. They're about to call out cabins."

"Okay, love you. Bye." Olivia said.

"Bye, love you too." Indianna smiled and hung up.

"Dad, I'm at camp. There's no way I'm coming home now." Ashton chuckled talking to her father. A friend of hers, Jessa, handed her a candy wrapper.

"Ashton, are you sure? I can come get you right now." Elliot said.

Ashton rubbed the wrapper against her phone. "So-rry D-ad, I'm lo-si-ng you. B-ye!" She hung up her phone chuckling at her father. She turned to Jessa. "Thanks."

"I didn't know you were going to do that. I just wanted you to throw it away for me." Jessa said biting into her snickers bar.

Ashton laughed a threw back the wrapper. "You have legs. Do it yourself." She looked around. "C'mon, I already found our bags." They walked over to the pile of duffle bags and grabbed their own.

"Attention campers!" The head counsler yelled through a bullhorn. "We have the cabin assignments up on the boards along with your cabin counslers. Everyone is expected to be up at seven thirty. Breakfast, lunch, and supper schedules are up in the dining hall. Have fun!"

Ashton watched as campers swarmed around the board to find out where they were staying. She looked over at her friend Jessa. "I can throw you in there and you can get mauled by everyone if you really want to find out where we're staying right now."

Jessa laughed. "I'd rather not."

**Please review! Love you guys! Check out my other stories! If you like this one, Unexpected is a lot like this one.**


	4. Their Meeting, Convention Time

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Ashton laughed as she hopped off the steps of her cabin with Jessa. "What's the paper say?"

Jessa studied the paper. "Uh, there's horse back riding, basketball, and of course volleyball. There's tournment this afternoon for anyone that joins this morning. But, there's tournments everyday."

"Okay, is horse back riding a competition?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, it's a race for four people at a time. Winner stays for next round." Jessa said reading the details. "You could beat anyone."

"I know I could." Ashton smirked. "I haven't been on a horse for a while, but it's like riding a bike. You can never really forget."

ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP

Indianna hopped off the horse for the fifth time that day and clapped Megan's hand. "This is so much fun." Indianna smiled taking off her helmet. She turned to the counsler who held up her hand.

"Still our champ, Ms. Indianna Benson! Way to go, sport." She smiled.

"Indy, here's your water." A girl named Nikki grinned tossing her the water.

"Thanks." Indianna smiled grabbing it and taking a swig before tossing it back. She put her helmet back on and got on the horse.

"Any challengers?" The counsler asked. "Come on people. I need at least one person."

"I'll do it." Ashton grinned throwing her bag down on a bench. She picked up the helmet that was on the ground and put it on.

"Okay, when you guys are ready, tell me." The counsler said writing stuff on her clip board.

Ashton got on her horse as Indianna led her horse to the starting line. Ashton joined her after a minute and waited for the counsler to blow her whistle. "Okay ladies, on your marks. Get set. Go!" She said before she blew her whistle.

Ashton and Indianna took off through the trees riding their horses. They jumped over fallen logs and ran along side trees. Indianna looked to her left to find that her opponent was right beside her. In fact, she was a leading a bit.

Ashton jumped over a log and did what her dad taught her to do. She had the horse use its back legs to get a boost from the log. She smiled as the horse ran even faster. Indianna had to dodge the log as it moved. Her horse got spooked and she had to go around the log. She made it back to the finish line to find her opponent on her horse. Indianna led her horse over to her bench.

Ashton looked over at her opponent and went over. She didn't notice that her horse had run into her opponent's until she dropped into a mud puddle and the horse went away. Ashton leaned over. "Here, take my hand."

Indianna smirked as she took her opponent's hand and pulled her into the mud puddle with her. "With pleasure."

"What'd you do that for?" Ashton asked not looking at her opponent as she tried to stand up.

Indianna was already up and wiping herself off with a towel. "You're the one that ran into my horse."

"Looks like we have a new champ, Ms. Ashton Stabler!" The counsler smiled. The girls cheered. The counsler watched them as they wiped themselves off. "Okay ladies, shake hands." Indianna let out a sharp breath as she kept in a rude comment. Ashton just took off her helmet and looked at her friends. "C'mon girls."

Indianna let her head drop back as she turned around to look at the girl. Ashton did the same. They both let out a gasp when they saw each other. _That can't be right!_ Indianna thought. _Is this some type of joke?_ Ashton asked herself in her head. They both held out their hands and felt a jolt of electricity run through them. They jerked their hands back to their sides.

Ashton looked down at the ground a moment. "Good race."

"Yeah, good job." Indianna mumbled. "What's everybody looking at?"

Ashton's eyes widened slightly at her words. "Are you serious? We look the same."

"We are nothing alike." Indianna huffed.

"You're right." Ashton smirked. "My ears are the same size. Your right one is slightly larger than your left one."

"At least, I have hips and claws." Indianna smirked. Ashton growled stepping towards her.

"Okay girls, we can work this out." The counsler said. She looked at Ashton. "Indianna." She looked Indianna. "Ashton, I mean Indianna." She looked at Ashton. "Ashton." She shook her head. "Can you help me out here?" Indianna and Ashton looked at her and grumbled turning around to go with their friends.

ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP

Olivia walked into her house after working for the day. She looked at her wall to find a picture of her and Indianna down at the beach. She missed her daughter. She missed both of her daughters. Walking into the kitchen, she found John and her father eating. "Hey guys!" She smiled tiredly.

"Hey Liv!" John smiled.

"Hey honey, how'd the photo shoot go?" Don asked biting into his sandwich.

Olivia took it from him after he bit into it. She took a bite herself and gave it back to him. "It went okay. Jeremy got the outfit wrong head to toe. I had to fix it on the girl. The photographer was great though. He was brought in from Georgia." She looked at John. "How was the beach, Elmo?"

John rolled his eyes. "I fell asleep. That's why I'm this sun burnt." He bit into his sandwich in pain as his skin pressed against the table.

"It's your fault. You didn't wear sun screen." Olivia smirked. "You don't look like an Elmo. More like Clifford."

"I told him if he gained some weight and grew out his hair, he could be Santa." Don chuckled. Olivia went for his sandwich again. Don swatted at her hand. "Get your own." He laughed. "Did you talk to Indy today?"

"No, she texted me saying that she was pushed into the mud by this girl when they were racing." Olivia sighed. "It's been two days and I already miss her like crazy."

Don smiled sadly at his daughter. "I bet she misses you too."

Olivia smiled at her father and kissed his cheek. John cleared his throat. "We should probably talk about the elephant that's been hanging over our heads for the past, oh let's see, fifteen years." He started. "Indianna still doesn't know that she's a twin or the fact that her father just didn't run out on her."

Don lightly kicked John in the leg forgetting that his entire body was sun burnt. John fell out of chair in pain. He looked back at Olivia. "He is right. He just shouldn't have brought it up so fast."

Olivia looked at both men and huffed. "There's nothing to tell her. We came up with this arrangement for a reason. It was not to see each other."

"Why do you think that is?" Don asked. Olivia stood up. He shouted at her as she walked away. "You spent day in and day out in your room hoping Elliot would come after you. The reason you don't wanna see him is because you don't want to love him."

Both men heard Olivia's door slam shut. John got back into his chair in pain. After he took in a few deep breaths, he looked at Don. "And you thought I was blunt?"

ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP ELLIOTANDOLIVIAASTHEPARENTTR AP

Elliot scoffed as he watched the baseball game on his TV. "C'mon, that was totally a strike." He took a drink of his beer and set it back down on the table.

Casey came into the living. "Real productive there, El." She looked around the room. "So, you're really going to do this thing with that publisist?"

"Why not?" Elliot shrugged. "It will improve business."

Casey rolled her eyes. "What if _she _moved back into the states? _She_ would see the advertisment. If you get rich, like this person is talking about, it wouldn't take long for your other daughter to connect the dots."

Elliot stood up. "Case, stop bringing her up."

"Why? You have been denying yourself everything you possibly can since you moved out here with Ashton." Casey asked. "There's a reason why you guys split that photo. When Indianna sees your picture somewhere, it's going to get bad real fast for all of us. She's going to find out that she has a sister. I don't know if she'll figure out that it's her twin, but-"

"Casey! Stop it!" Elliot shouted. "I'm keeping Ashton out of this as much as possible. I am not taking any photos. You know Scott? He went down to the Caribbean this past summer and brought me this." He said holding up an open magazine. It was flipped to a page with Olivia in front of her store. "She doesn't seem to care if Ashton sees this. And, Indianna is mentioned about twenty times in this thing."

"Elliot, that's different. That's only in the Caribbean. We never go there. Olivia and Indianna could come to the states more than we think. There's a lot more space here than there." Casey said. "We need to tell Ashton before this gets out of hand. It's better now than later."

"We came up with this for a reason!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh yeah, what's that reason?" Casey asked.

Elliot paused and shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's been working for fifteen years. It'll work for a lot more." With that, he stormed out of the room with the magazine in his hand. He tore out the page of Olivia and looked at it a moment before putting it in his locked drawer at his desk.

**Please review! I love you guys! Answer my poll question if you haven't! **


	5. Their Backround

**Please review! You guys are great! I'm watching the Proposal right now! Love that movie!**

"I can't believe you guys have never played this game." Ashton chuckled as she cleared the board of everything. They were playing Tripoley. "Anyone else going to play?"

"I'll play you." A voice said from the back of the cabin. Their foot steps came closer and they stepped out into the light. "Stabler."

"Benson." Ashton smirked. "You're already wanting me to beat your butt again?"

Indianna sat down at the table and folded her hands. "Just play me." She took her sunglasses off and placed them on her head. "Unless you want to give up now and save your dignity."

"Put your money where your mouth is and I'll deal you in." Ashton smirked. The smirk went away when she saw Indianna slam down a jar of money.

Indianna smirked. "Like I said before, play me."

Ashton handed out the cards. They started the game with a crowd of girls watching them intently. The game continued on. Ashton smirked as she looked at her hand and looked up at Indianna. She was smirking as well. They were both all in on everything. One round, all or nothing.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Indianna asked smirking like nobody's business.

Asthon smiled. "What's your proposition?"

"Loser has to climb Point Cliff and jump into the watering hole below." Indianna offered.

Ashton grinned evily. "I like your style, Benson. Get ready to use your muscles. I have the jack and queen of hearts."

"Wow, that's great, Stabler. But, I still have the upper hand." Indianna smiled. Ashton's eyes widened. "I have the Ace of Clubs and Hearts and I have the eight, nine, and ten of spades. Get ready to climb." She smirked laying down the last of her cards.

Ashton let out a long breath as she looked at the rock mountain side. The girls behind her were chuckling and whistling, waiting for her to climb up. She took a deep breath and started climbing.

Indianna smirked as she saw Ashton climb high on the mountain side. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened the text message and smiled. _How's camp going?-Mom._ She looked back up at Ashton and smiled when she jumped off the side of the cliff. _It's going great! I'm having a lot of fun. Love you.-Indy._

Olivia smiled reading her daughter's text. _Love you too!-Mom._ She put her phone in her pocket and turned back to the TV. She was happy that Indianna was still in the same time zone as her. She got up and walked into her kitchen to grab a glass of water. "You're up pretty late." John said from behind her.

Olivia jumped and let out a breath of relief when she saw John. "How do you scare the crap out of me like that? I couldn't sleep. I miss Indy too much."

"Yeah, I miss the little squirt too." John said sitting down at the table with Olivia. "How's she doing?"

"She said she's having fun." Olivia smiled lightly. "Four more weeks. It seems like it's already been forever." She looked at John. "Did the David's call?"

"Yes, they did actually." John said. "They wanted to know if you could send the dress over by the end of the month."

Olivia heaved out a sigh and ran a hand down her face. "Yeah, I'll just have to spend a few more hours at the store for a couple of days. At least, by that time, Indy will be home."

"Well, I'm going to head to bed since I have to wake you up in the morning. That takes all of my strength right there." John smirked teasing her.

Olivia chuckled. "Shut up!" She watched as he got up. "Night John."

"Night Liv." John yawned.

Olivia shook her head smiling and walked into the living room. "Hey, what are you doing up, Daddy?" She asked.

Don turned to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders after she sat down. He kissed her head. "I'm just watching a few different movies. I don't really know what's going on in any of them."

Olivia chuckled. "You never know what's going on in these movies. You either start it in the middle or you fall asleep. You're just like...Elliot." She said. She felt the lump in her throat build just a little bit more.

"It's okay to still care about him. You guys got married and went through something no parent should have to go through." Don said. Olivia tried to get up, but he pulled her back down. "Liv, you can't run away from this every time. You guys got married for the wrong reasons, but you guys loved each other. I know that."

"Dad, stop it." Olivia whined.

"Liv, it's okay to talk about it." Don said. "You guys got married because you got pregnant. You miscarried the baby. It happens." Olivia was shaking her head and covering her ears at this point. Don tried to pry her hands away. "Olivia, listen to me...Liv?"

"I need Indy here." Olivia breathed as she got up from her father's grasp. She hurried to her room and closed the door once she was inside. Knowing her father, he was going to come after her. She locked the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor.

The was a light knock on the door. "Liv, come on out of here. I'm sorry I brought it up." Don sighed from outside the door. "Olivia...?" He sighed and walked down the hallway away from her room.

Olivia wiped away her stray tears and went to her nightstand. She started pulling everything out and took out the false bottom. She picked up the picture of her and Elliot in the hospital the night she gave birth. "How could this be so screwed up?" She whispered to herself.

Elliot ran a hand down his face as he walked into the bar. Casey said he needed to get out of the house since he was there constantly. He sat at the bar and ordered his drink. Ten minutes later, a woman sat down beside him. She was wearing a black knee length dress. She had black hair that went down past her shoulder. "Do you always come to the bar in sweat pants?" She asked him with a playful tone.

Elliot smirked. "Eh, my friend just wanted me to get out of the house for one night."

"What? Are you some bachelor that works out of his house?" She asked.

"Sort of." Elliot chuckled. "I own a vineyard. I'm meeting with a publisist tomorrow thanks to my investor."

The woman choked on her drink. She took a deep breath. "Are you Elliot Stabler?"

"Yeah, why?" Elliot asked.

"I'm Mikka Von; you're new publisist." Mikka smiled shaking his hand. "I've never ran into my clients at the bar. This is a first."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, you always need a first for something." He took a sip of his drink. "I wanted to wait to get a publisist. My daughter is my whole world and I would've loved it if she were here for this."

"What happened to her?" Mikka asked worried.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Nothing happened to her. Don't worry. She's just a camp over in Georgia."

"Ah, thanks for scaring me." Mikka chuckled. "I'm guessing the Mrs. is losing her mind right now."

"Actually, there is no Mrs." Elliot smiled. "Her and I divorced a long time ago. I haven't seen her since. It's part of our long story and situation. We got married for the wrong reasons, but I did love her."

Mikka figured the subject was a hard topic to talk about for him. "How old is your daughter?"

"She'll be fifteen this fall." Elliot smiled. "She's growing up on me."

Mikka grinned. "I bet she's off chasing boys and everything at this point."

"Eh, not really." Elliot grinned. "She says I take up all of her time. I'm her pet project. Whatever that means." He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm sure your a fun project." Mikka smirked. Elliot smirked back, maybe he did need a publisist.

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you!**


	6. Settlements

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you guys!**

"Hot shots win!" The counsler yelled as she caught the volleyball.

"WOO!" Indianna yelled with her teammates. She laughed when Megan did a cart wheel. A girl named Carmen started chanting out their cheer. Indianna smiled and started chanting it with them. They were jumping up and down by the end of it.

After the game, Indianna, Megan, and Carmen were heading back to their cabin. Indianna was on Carmen's back. "I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for a bag of popcorn and a movie right now"

"I agree with that." Megan said high fiving Indianna.

"I don't think we're going to have time to do that." Carmen said letting Indianna slide off of her back.

"Why?" Indianna asked still smiling.

Carmen grabbed her chin without looking at her and made her face where she was looking. "We have work to do."

Indianna's eyes widened as she looked at the scene. "Holy crap!" The door to their cabin was held open by one of the many mattresses that were outside scattered on the lawn. The bed frames were torn apart, laying on the ground and hanging in trees. Sheets and blankets were higher up on the tree. "That's ridiculous." Their pillows were on the roof.

"Can we finally declare war now?" Megan asked beside her.

"Yeah, but we're not going to tell them. We're going to show them." Indianna gritted out. "Let's get the stuff back in the cabin before it rains."

Ashton and Jessa laughed as they watched the girls' reaction to their prank. "That should teach her to mess with me." Ashton smirked.

"Do you think she's going to try and get you back?" Jessa asked.

"I doubt it. Who knows what we'll come up with next? She probably doesn't want to find out." Ashton chuckled. She put and arm around Jessa and they hurried back to their cabin.

Indianna watched them scurry away chuckling. "What is your plan?" Carmen asked as she came over carrying sheets.

"I'll tell you after dinner. This plan needs to be fresh in our minds when we do it." Indianna said. "We'll get the whole cabin in on it."

Olivia sat down on a blanket by the ocean and put on her sunglasses as she soaked in the sun. She was wearing her favorite bikini while reading off of her nook. After a little while, someone walked up to her. "You're blocking my sun." She joked. She looked up to find a very muscular man with a beach ball. He had green eyes and black spikey hair.

"You're Olivia Benson, right?" The man asked.

Olivia paused. "I am. May I ask who you are?"

The man chuckled. "I'm Chase Nickson."

"Oh, are you by any chance apart of the Willis/Nickson wedding?" Olivia asked.

"I am. My brother is the groom." Chase smiled. "My brother says you made the dress exactly the way his fiance wanted it."

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, she literally clung to me when I showed her the dress." She looked Chase up and down behind her sunglasses. "Are you in the wedding?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm the best man." Chase grinned. "By any chance, would you like to get a drink with me? Or dinner? You are much too thin."

Olivia laughed. "Well thank you. You really are Mr. Charmer." She wanted to go out with this guy, but she knew his type. Once he found out she had a daughter and she had a job where she couldn't just take off, he'd leave. If she forgot to mention it... "Sure, that'd be great."

Chase smiled and took her hand helping her pack up her stuff. They sat down at the bar talking. "So, what do you do for fun?" He asked.

Olivia pondered over the question. "I usually go clubing. I don't look for relationships. My daughter is my whole life. It may sound trashy, but it's how I work. My ex-husband kind of ruined a lot of things for me."

"So, you just like one night stands. Where you take a guy home, do whatever you want, whatever they want, and let them leave without holding a grudge?" Chase asked.

Olivia nodded and put her drink down. "Yep. I don't hold grudges. I give them passes. It's nice. No strings plus I don't have to explain things to my daughter. She doesn't have to meet guy after guy and wonder if they are going to be sticking around or not."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Chase asked putting a hand on her thigh.

"Not really. I have my daughter, my business, and my father. I have friends." Olivia shrugged. "If I want to have fun, I bring a guy home or I hang out with my daughter. My daughter is gone at camp for the next three weeks."

Chase smirked and moved his hand higher. "So, is that code for me to take you home?" He watched her eyes darken and dialate.

"You can for the next three weeks if you want to." Olivia whispered huskily. She felt him shiver as he moved his hand to her hip. His mouth parted slightly.

"Let's go." He whispered.

Elliot got out of his shower and dried himself off quickly before pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He walked into his bedroom and smiled. He layed on the bed beside Mikka and brushed hair out of her face. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Morning." He grinned.

"Morning. When did you get up?" Mikka asked as she sat up holding the sheet to herself.

"Uh, about a half hour ago. I took a shower." Elliot said handing her a cup of coffee. "I also got coffee. I can't start my day without it. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully." Mikka grinned sipping her coffee. "What did you have planned for today?"

"Well, I have to go do some things at the office, but tonight I am all yours." Elliot grinned kissing her forehead. "I'll let you get ready. I'm pretty sure Casey has some french toast with my name on it." He got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Mikka rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. Her phone buzzed on the counter top. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, how's it going? I didn't hear from you last night. I'm guessing it went well." Mikka's boyfriend, Charles, asked through the phone.

"It did." Mikka smiled. "I spent the night. I've got him right where I want him."

"Good, all you need is a couple months of marriage so you can get some money out of him. Then, we can live that life we always wanted." Charles praised.

Mikka grinned and then frowned. "There's just one little bump in the road. But, I know how to take care of it."

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"He has a daughter." Mikka started. "She's fifteen. She's going to know something is up the moment she sees me. He told me he's never had a stable relationship except with his exwife. She's going to be onto me. All I have to do is tell Elliot that she needs to grow and have her own experiences. Send her abroad."

"I can look into it." Charles said. "When can you come over?"

"Um, some time this morning. I'll text you when I'm there. Love you baby." Mikka smiled. She hung up her phone and got ready for her day.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island while Casey made breakfast. Elliot grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into it. "Good as always, Case."

"Thank you." Casey smiled. "So, what is your publisist doing in your bed without any clothes?" She smirked when he choked on his orange juice. "Are you looking for a bigger section in the magazine or what?"

"Uh, it just sort of happened. We're kind of dating now." Elliot said.

"Kind of? It's either yes or no. If it's yes, good luck telling Ashton. If it's no, congrats! We don't have to bury you." Casey said. She made sure Mikka wasn't coming. "What's the deal with her?"

"No deal. I just really like her." Elliot said.

"Do you like her or the _idea_ of her?" Casey asked. "El, be realistic about this."

"I am. I haven't had a relationship since Olivia. There, I said it. I have to face the fact that Ashton is going to be out of here in a few years. I don't want to be here in this house alone." Elliot said. "No offense."

"I got it." Casey sighed. "But, don't settle for her. Elliot, go find a girl that you want to spend your life with."

"I already found her." Elliot said simply. "She has my heart and my other daughter."

**Please review! Love you guys! **


	7. Their Secrets

**Please review! Sorry about the wait. I have been super busy!**

Indianna looked around the tree at the cabin again from under her hood. She turned back to Carmen and Megan. "You guys know what we have to do?"

"Yes." Carmen nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Megan asked. "I mean, couldn't you just talk to her and tell her to stop messing with us?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Indianna asked standing up straighter and putting her hands on her hips. "Do you think she'd really listen to us anyway? She stuffed your bra into a tree."

"Good point." Megan scowled scatching her chest. "Let's do this."

All three girls hurried to the cabin. Indianna was about to grab the door handle when Carmen pulled her back. "Wait!" She yelled in a whisper.

"What?" Indianna asked irritated.

"All the cabin doors creak. They're going to hear us as soon as we open that door." Carmen pointed out.

"True." Megan said.

Indianna looked through the door into the cabin. "There's an open window over there in the corner. We'll go through that." She walked over and clasped her hands together bending down slightly. "Step on my hands and climb in."

Megan looked at Carmen with a nervous glance. Carmen rolled her eyes and put a foot onto Indianna's hands. "You ready?" Indianna nodded and helped Carmen climb through the window. Megan went in next. Indianna looked around and grabbed the window frame. She swung her legs in and let go of the frame when she was inside.

"Where do you guys want to start?" Indianna asked grinning as she shook up a large bucket of blue slime.

Ashton moaned lightly as she stirred from her slumber. She opened her eyes to find the cabin filled with nets hanging from the ceiling. Fake bugs were on it along with clothes from her cabin mates' suitcases. She sat up quickly looked around. People were covered with feathers, red liquid that looked like blood, or lipstick all over their faces. The floor was covered with a blue film.

She grabbed her phone to find it connected to a string that set off different contraptions. Marbles were rolling against the walls on the wires. Things were dropping. Suddenly, something hit her face. She looked down to find a plastic ball. She put a hand on her cheek hoping to get rid of the stinging feeling. A second later, a basketball came flying at her. She caught it and threw it on the empty bed beside her. Something snapped on the bed and a series of creaking noises erupted. She followed them to find a large exercise ball on the ceiling. Before she could get up, it came flying down, hanging by a rope, and hit her. She fell onto the floor and into the blue goop. "Gross!" She breathed. She stood up and hit the large ball, finding out that it was filled with some sort of liquid.

"Oh my God!" She heard Jessa squeal as she sat up with the red liquid all over her. She put her feet on the floor only to find herself in the blue slime. "What the heck happened?"

"I don't know." Ashton groaned looking around at everyone else waking up. "Benson!" She growled. A couple minutes later, the cabin door flew right open and the head counsler slid across the floor soaked head to toe. She smacked right into the wall and fell onto the floor. She turned to find Indianna standing in the doorway looking nervous. Ashton was a little nervous too. Head counsler knew about there little antics and said they needed to stop.

"Benson!" She yelled as she stood up. "Stabler!" Ashton scoffed. "Round up your things and get down to my office! IMMEDIATLY!" She stumbled out the door.

Indianna groaned as she jogged out of the cabin. Ashton followed her. "What the heck was that for?" She yelled.

Indianna whipped around to her. "Payback. I'll see you down at the office."

A hour later, Indianna and Ashton walked into the office of the head counsler. She stood up. "You two have had your differences in the past three weeks. I intend to change that. For the next three weeks, you will share the same room, alone, together. You two will have the cabin of shame. Activities will be off limits. You will sit at the shame table. Do you understand?"

Indianna and Ashton looked at each other through their sunglasses and turned back to the counsler. They both nodded once. "Understood."

Olivia moaned softly as she felt lips on her neck and hands on her body. She smiled as she woke from her slumber. "Chase, I thought I told you to go home. Your brother's wedding is today. You need to get ready." She mumbled pulling her pillow over her head. She gasped when she felt his lips on her stomach. "If you don't go now, you're not going to be leaving until I fall back asleep."

"What if I don't want to leave?" Chase asked against her skin.

Olivia jerked as he continued his assualt. "I told you. I don't date. Go to your brother's wedding. Who knows? Maybe you'll find Mrs. Right there." She smiled when he came up to her face.

"You'd be like the perfect mistress for a govenor if you ever wanted to be." Chase grinned.

Olivia snorted while smiling. "Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Go before my father sees you."

Chase smiled and got dressed. "I feel like I'm back in high school." He pulled on his shirt and grabbed his wallet putting it into his pocket. "Thanks for the weekend."

"Same back at you." Olivia grinned as she sat on the bed with the sheet covering her. One of her legs was sticking out of it. "Have fun at the wedding." She watched as he walked out of her bedroom. She sighed. Another guy, not the right one. Ever since _him_, she hadn't let anyone kiss her on the lips. They were all friends with benifits. She thought she was obsessed. It had been over a decade and she was still in love with her ex-husband. She ran a hand through her hair and went to take a shower. She walked out to the kitchen once she was dressed and ready for her day. "Hey Dad!" She smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

"Hey, where have you been the past two days?" Don asked his daughter.

"I was at work." Olivia lied grabbing a cup of coffee that John was holding out for her.

John raised his eyebrows. "How much work did you actually do?"

"Lots." Olivia smirked and took a sip of her coffee. "I was going to go in today. There's a photo shoot and it's a new photographer. I hate it when it's a new one. They never know how to do things until they know me."

"Then they leave." Don and John finished for her. Olivia chuckled at them. She looked down into her coffee cup and thought about the past two days. She didn't think about the sex. The past two days, she hadn't once kissed him. After each round, she found herself thinking of Elliot.

"Are you okay?" Don asked looking at his daughter. She had somehow gotten into a trance in less than ten seconds after talking to them.

Olivia snapped her head up and smiled lightly. "I'm fine. I'll see you guys later." She said as she hurried out of the house.

Elliot jogged up to his house after his run. Mikka was sitting on her car in front. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Mikka smiled. "What? I can't come to see you."

"Knowing you, no." Elliot grinned.

"I got a call. You have an interview tomorrow." Mikka smiled kissing his cheek. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to it."

"I can drive myself." Elliot grinned.

Mikka smiled. "I know you can, but you are horrible with directions. Plus, I actually know the guy. His name is Charles Dansfield. He loves interviewing somebody for the first time."

Elliot smiled lightly. "Okay, pick me up tomorrow. Just don't schedule anything after July 16th."

"Why?" Mikka asked getting into her car.

"That's the day Ashton comes home. It seems like she's been gone forever." Elliot said closing Mikka's car door for her.

Mikka threw on her sunglasses. "Don't worry. I won't do a thing once she comes home. I can't wait to meet her."

"Good, she may like you." Elliot smirked.

"May?" Mikka asked chuckling.

Elliot tilted his head to the side and let out a breath. "Yeah, she hasn't exactly liked my past girlfriends. Hopefully, she's over it by now. It's been her and I for the longest time. She doesn't like change all too well."

"I can understand that." Mikka smiled. "I'll see you later. Bye Ellie!" She grinned before driving away.

Elliot turned towards the house to find Casey leaning against the door frame. "Ellie?"

"Don't push it." Elliot warned smiling as he walked past her.

"I don't get why you're settling for her. I liked that Veronica girl you dated better than her. We always thought she'd be the worst." Casey shuddered. "Ash is going to hate her.

"Yeah, I know she will, but...she's not going to be here forever. She's going to go off to college in a few years. I want to be happy." Elliot said throwing his sunglasses on the coffee table.

Casey leaned against the chair. "El, just two days ago, you told me that you were still in love with your ex-wife. Why don't you talk to her? Maybe she feels the same way. You guys kind of just deserted each other after you left that day."

"Hey! She told me that she didn't want to be _us_ anymore." Elliot yelled.

"You blamed her for everything!" Casey screamed getting Elliot's attention. "Everything that you didn't get to have you blamed her for. She's not 100% responsible for why you two got married. It may have been for the wrong reasons, but you two loved each other more than my parents loved each other. Except, you two didn't look really gross when you were all lovey dovey. El, she just wanted you to stop blaming her. She broke you? No! You broke her! When you guys found out that baby didn't make it, you stormed out because you were so mad! She thought you blamed her! John and I held her that night because you didn't come home! You arrogant little asshole!"

"What?" Elliot asked almost in a whisper.

Casey took a deep breath. "She blamed herself for what happened. You know that she blames herself whenever something bad happens. You left. Olivia...Liv, broke down more times than I could count that night because she thought you blamed her. Three years after you two split, I called John. We haven't talked since. She still couldn't talk about that baby or that night without bursting into tears."

Elliot teared up. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Elliot, you still blamed her for the split. Telling you only would have made you mad." Casey sighed. "I know that you are probably pist right now. Just ask yourself this question. Are you mad at me, or are you mad at yourself?"

Elliot paused. "I don't have to answer that." He said walking away. He slammed the door shut when he entered his room. He stripped down and got into his shower. He could see her in his head. Crying, broken, the way she got when she first found out their baby had died. He didn't pay attention. How could he not pay attention? Elliot leaned his head against the shower wall with his hands on either side as the water pelted his back. How could he not be there for her? "I'm sorry." He whispered as a prayer. She was in his head more and more these days. Each and everyday. "I'm sorry."

**Please review! Love you guys! Look at my new poll question!**


	8. Their Encounter

**Please review! You guys are awesome! **

Indianna leaned against the wall by her bed once she unpacked all her things. She watched as Asthon continued to unpack. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey baby! How's it going?"

"It's fine. I just got in a little bit of trouble, nothing too bad." Indianna said.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked.

Indianna rolled her eyes. "I pulled a couple of harmless pranks. Nobody got hurt."

"Liar!" Ashton huffed. Indianna stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ms. Indianna Benson, I told you not to get into trouble." Olivia huffed. "Why were you playing pranks anyway?"

"It was the girl that knocked me into the mud." Indianna said. "Revenge had to be served."

Olivia chuckled. "You need to stop hanging out with John. How's it going besides all the pranks?"

"Good, I'm having a lot of fun. I got rid of that blue slime that you didn't want in my room anymore. It was put to good use." Indianna smiled.

"Thank god!" Olivia cheered. "I hated that stuff. The bugs got caught in it and it was really gross. What did you use it for?"

Indianna smirked. "I used it in the prank."

"Oh god, why do I let you get those things? They just turn into weapons." Olivia asked.

"You love me too much." Indianna grinned cheekily. "How's Gramps and John doing?"

Olivia smiled letting out a breath. "They're doing fine. You should have seen John. He went down to the beach and fell asleep. I called him Elmo and Clifford. Your grandfather said that if he gained some weight and grew some hair, he could be Santa." Indianna laughed. "Gramps also got a girlfriend while you were gone."

"A what?!" Indianna asked shooting up. "I didn't know there was anybody as old as him on the island."

Olivia laughed. "She's the librarian."

"What?" Indianna asked again. "She's going to want me to read. And, Elizabeth Donally? I thought Gramps and her argued all the time."

"I guess they turned out to be like CC Babcock and Niles...Niles." Olivia chuckled. "She's actually pretty nice when she's not making fun of your grandfather."

Indianna chuckled. "I bet. How are you doing? I hope the guys aren't picking on you too much."

"They can be difficult at times." Olivia confided. "John keeps trying to get me to date someone."

"He just wants you to be happy." Indianna said. "Or, he just wants to know something juicy that he can hold over your head."

"True." Olivia laughed. "Well, it's getting late. I'll let you go. Call me tomorrow and now more pranks with this girl. Be nice."

Indianna smiled. "Okay, love you Mom."

"Love you too, babe." Olivia smiled before hanging up.

Indianna hung up her phone. Ashton looked up at her. "You're really close to your mom, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's all I have besides my grandfather. Otherwise, we just have our butler who's more like a family friend." Indianna said. "My mom designs gowns. She's amazing at it."

Ashton's eyes widened. "You have a butler?"

"Oh my God! Out of all of that, you ask about my butler. Yes, I have a butler." Indianna groaned. "What about you? What's your mother like?"

"Uh...I don't know who my mother is." Ashton admitted. "It's just my dad and I. Plus, our house keeper, Casey. She's been taking care of me since I was born practically. We moved out here after my parents got divorced."

"My mom took me to the Caribbean when my parents got divorced." Indianna sighed. "My mom never talks about my dad. She just says that they got married too young and it didn't work out they wanted it to."

"My dad never even gave me a reason." Ashton said getting up and joining Indianna on her bed. "He just said that I didn't need to know."

"That's crazy! You deserve to know at least something about why you never see your mom." Indianna said getting a bag of gummy bears out of her pillow case. "Want one?"

"You put candy in your pillow case too." Ashton smiled taking one of the colored candies. "My dad thinks I'm crazy for it."

Indianna scoffed. "My mom thinks I'm crazy for a lot of things. If your not crazy with something, where's the fun?"

Ashton chuckled. "That's a good goal, I guess." She ate another gummy bear.

Indianna nodded. "I don't know when your parents got married, but mine got married on April 23, 1995." The gummy bear came flying out of Ashton's mouth. "Ew!"

"Did you say April 23 of 1995?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, what is it like a forbidden day for you or something? Do you blow chunks when you hear the date November 3, 1997?" Indianna asked.

"No." Ashton shook her head while coughing. "That's my birthday. April 23, 1995 was the day my parents got married."

"Really?" Indianna asked. "I was born on November 3rd."

"That's weird." Ashton stated. "Do you have a picture of your dad?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Indianna asked throwing a bear up and catching it in her mouth. "Bonus!"

Ashton stood up. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Indianna asked getting up and grabbing the picture from her small photo album.

"Look at the facts. We have the same birthday. Our parents were married on the same day. We look like the same person." Ashton said as she grabbed her photo of her mother.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Indianna asked.

"If you think they way I do, then yes." Ashton nodded. "I'll count to five. After, we show the picture to each other."

Indianna nodded. "Do you think this could actually be possible?"

"Well, we're checking. Obviously, it could." Ashton breathed slightly jumping from nerves. "One...two...three...four...five!" Ashton held out her picture and looked at the one in Indianna's hand. "Oh my God!"

"That's my mom!" Indianna smiled.

Ashton grinned. "That's my dad." She breathed. She looked at the entire photo put together. "They look so happy."

"Yeah, they do." Indianna nodded wiping her eyes. "My mom hasn't dated anyone that I remember."

"Mine hasn't either. I remember one girl and she was awful." Ashton said smiling and turning to Indianna. "This is nuts."

"This is mind blowing." Indianna breathed. "I have a twin. I have a sister." Indianna and Ashton both smiled at each other and hugged.

Olivia smiled hanging up her phone. She looked back up to the TV. She was on the one channel that actually had English all the time. A talk show had just come on and it was pretty interesting. The host, Iris, stepped out and smiled to everyone. "Welcome back! Now, today we have a very special guest. He's handsome, he's rich, and he's single. Welcome Elliot Stabler!"

Olivia's jaw dropped as she watched her ex-husband walk out and sit down with Iris. Iris grabbed Elliot's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Glad to be here." Elliot smiled.

"That's good." Iris smiled. "So, tell the crowd what you do."

Elliot grinned. "I make and sell wine. I have my own personal collection. I own every bottle ever made."

"Wow, I understand that you have some help with collecting." Iris said.

"I do." Elliot smiled. "My daughter, Ashton. She's my little helper. Well, I shouldn't say little anymore. She's going to be fifteen soon."

Iris smiled. "You don't look that old."

"I got married very young." Elliot grinned. "It may have been for the wrong reasons, but I did love my wife."

"So, does your ex help you out with the business?" Iris asked.

Elliot didn't want people to think anything bad about Olivia so he chose his words carefully. "Uh, no. She has her own business. She's actually a fashion designer down in the Caribbean."

"Don't tell me that you were married to Olivia Benson?" Iris asked.

"I was actually." Elliot smiled lightly.

"I met her a while ago. She's a lot of fun." Iris grinned. "She actually has a daughter named Indianna that's going to turn fifteen."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's a topic I tend to ignore." He paused. "That part of my life was very different from every other part of my life. I was a kid who was very in love with his girlfriend. We just blamed each other too much on all that we didn't get to do. But, I don't regret any of the things I missed out on. I regret blaming her for them."

"Well, you could tell her sorry right now." Iris said. "She watches all of my shows."

"Really?" He turned to the camera. "Hey Liv, it'd be nice to actually say this to your face. You know cameras aren't my favorite thing unless I'm behind them. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything that I missed out on back then. I realize now that you gave up a lot more than I did. I wish, what I said to you, I could take back. I'm proud of you for doing what you always wanted to do and still be a single mother. Ice cream on their eighteenth birthday." Olivia gasped.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows together. "What does that mean?"

"It's our special code." Elliot nodded. "She knows what it means."

_Ice cream on their eighteenth birthday._ Elliot wanted the girls to meet on the eighteenth birthday. Olivia grabbed her phone and texted Iris. _That's fine with me and thanks. I forgive him and am proud of him too.-Liv_

A beeping noise went off on the TV. "Sorry guys, I don't mess up with my speaking but I forget to turn off my phone on a live show." Iris chuckled. She took out her phone and looked at it. "It looks like Olivia is watching right now. She says that it's fine and thanks. She forgives you and is proud of you too."

Elliot looked back at the camera. "Thanks Liv."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	9. Set Into Motion

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my new poll!**

Indianna walked into the lunch hall with Ashton on her back while laughing. "Dad really did that?"

"Yeah, he put a can of tomato soup in the microwave and it blew up on him. It was hilarious." Ashton chuckled as her sister set her down. "Casey got so mad at him that she made him clean the whole kitchen until it was spotless."

"And Casey is basically your house keeper, correct?" Indianna asked.

"Correct." Ashton smiled. "She gets us what we want, but she's also part of the family. She and I do so many things together, but my dad, our dad, and I do everything together."

They both sat down at the shame table with their plates of food. "I wish I could meet him." Indianna said biting into her sandwich.

"I wish I could meet Mom." Ashton said and paused. She smiled and looked up at Indianna. "What if we could?"

Indianna furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? We can't just go see Dad and then go see Mom."

"What if we switched places?" Ashton asked grinning ear to ear. "I could meet Mom. You could meet Dad. Two weeks after being with them, we tell them the truth and then they have to switch us back."

Indianna smiled. "Then, they have to see each other. They'd have to talk to each other." She held up her hand and high fived her sister. "We better get started preparing ourselves for this." Ashton nodded while chuckling.

Olivia jogged up her driveway and walked into her house. She grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge and drank it while going through her mail. A bill, bill, bill, a letter Georgia, and another bill. _Wait a minute!_ She flipped back to the letter from Georgia. She opened it up to find that Indianna had sent her a photo of her and a friend by the lake. There was a letter with it.

_Dear Mom,  
I'm having so much fun. I don't get why you wanted me to write this letter,  
but here it goes. There's a girl here that is bugging the crap out of me, but  
I have gotten my revenge. Now, we're in the cabin of shame. I don't get  
why it's called that. We get a whole cabin to ourselves. It's so much nicer  
than just having a bunk.  
Anyway, the girl in the picture is Carmen. We won the volleyball tournment  
together. After that, we had to put our bunks back together since somebody  
took them apart and put them outside. I got revenge for that also. The girl  
that is doing this got what she deserved. Now, she and I are stuck in a cabin  
together! She's not so bad when you actually get to know her and aren't  
betting her to jump off a cliff after beating her at poker. Love you!  
Indianna :D_

Olivia chuckled reading what her daughter wrote. She could be so weird sometimes. She stuck the note up on the fridge along with the picture. She turned to find her father and John standing there. She grabbed her chest. "Jeez, warn a person before sneaking up on them."

"It wouldn't be called sneaking if we warned you." John pointed out sitting on one of the bar stools. He jutted his chin towards the letter. "Is that from Indianna?"

"Yep." Olivia smiled. "Did you want to read it?"

"Yes, I haven't heard from the little squirt in almost four weeks. I miss her." John said reaching towards it. Olivia gave it to him.

Don said down by John. "Did you watch Iris's show yesterday?"

"Yeah." Olivia breathed. "Did you?"

"No, I just heard who was on." Don said. "It sounded like something interesting happened."

Olivia hesitated. "Like what?"

"Liv, your ex-husband apoligized to you on international television. That doesn't sound interesting to you?" Don asked. He watched as Olivia put the bottle of water up to her lips, avoiding the question. "Liv? You forgave him. What does ice cream on the eighteenth mean? Why did you say you were proud of him?"

"You watched the fricken show!" Olivia shouted getting frustrated with her father.

"You're damn right!" Don shouted back. "How could you do that? After what he did to this family? Why'd you do that?"

Olivia pushed her palms into her eyes. "It was my choice."

"John, can you please excuse us so I can talk to my daughter?" Don asked. John nodded slightly and backed up out of the room. He turned back to his daughter. "Why did you forgive him after what he did?"

Olivia shook her head and wiped her eyes while leaning against the counter. "Dad, just leave it alone."

"Liv, I'm not going to leave it alone." Don said sternly. "Why were you so quick to forgive him when he took your daughter?"

"I took one of his daughter's. We're both at fault there." Olivia snapped wiping her eyes again. "He has had to raise Ashton on his own all these years and he still got his dream job. He's doing what he always wanted to do." She said looking down at her feet with her arms crossed over her chest.

Don looked at his daughter for a moment. "Liv, it's been fourteen years. He's not going to be the same man he was before."

"Exactly why I forgave him." Olivia breathed and looked up at her father.

"You know that isn't the whole reason." Don pointed out. "You can't-"

"I can't what?" Olivia asked yelling. "I can't feel that way. I can't help how I feel. I don't care anymore what happened anymore. I made a mistake asking for a divorce. Happy? I still love my ex-husband. There it is." She wiped her eyes and started walking out of the room.

Don turned on his stool. "Don't walk away from me, Olivia!"

Olivia stopped and stood in the doorway facing away from him. "What?"

"Why didn't you go after him when you realized you made a mistake?" Don asked.

Olivia hesitated. "Because he didn't fight for me." With that, she left a very shocked Don sitting on the bar stool in the middle of the kitchen. Olivia hurried into her room and locked the door behind her. She stripped down and got into her shower. The feeling of the hot water didn't soothe the muscles in her chest constricting.

Elliot took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. He heard her shoes clicking down the hallway. Ten more steps, nine more, eight more...The sound echoed in his head. He couldn't believe that he apoligized to Olivia on national TV a couple days ago. He couldn't believe she forgave him. He wanted to yank that phone away and call her, talk to her, hear her voice. Anything. He heard the door open behind him. "Hey Mikka."

"Hey Ellie!" Mikka smiled. She walked up behind him and kissed his cheek. "How was the interview with Iris?"

"You didn't see it?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, I got caught up with another client of mine." Mikka said. She straightened out his shirt. "I talked to Iris though. She said it was one of the best shows she's had. You did great." She smiled and sat down on his bed. "We could celebrate."

Elliot smiled lightly. "Sorry Mikka, I promised Casey that I would take her out to dinner tonight since I broke her favorite pot with my experiment."

"Your experiment?" Mikka asked.

"Yeah, I told you about it two nights ago." Elliot reminded her.

Mikka thought a moment. "Oh yeah." She lied. When he turned away, she shook her head wondering what his experiment was. She cleared her head and smiled. "Well, I guess I can hang out with the girls tonight. They just opened this club downtown and I heard it's awesome."

"Well, have fun." Elliot smiled kissing her forehead. _I still can't kiss her._ His phone started ringing in his pocket. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad!" Ashton smiled.

"Hey squirt! How's camp?" Elliot asked grinning ear to ear as he went downstairs.

"It's going great. There was a little bit of a rough start, but it smoothed over." Ashton informed him. "How's everything going there?"

"Uh, it's going okay." Elliot sighed. "It's not the same without you here, Ash."

Ashton grinned. "Well, don't you make a girl feel special." She chuckled. "How's Casey and Macklemore?"

"Well, Casey is now angry that you left and feels that she should give you the silent treatment. She should be on the guilty stage here in about five hours." Elliot smiled. "Macklemore misses his momma."

"Well, have you been feeding him?" Ashton asked chuckling.

Elliot scoffed. "My horse is right next to your horse. Like I'd forget to feed him."

"I don't know, Dad." Ashton smirked. "When Casey was sick with the flu, you forgot to get food for her and she was sitting right next to you."

"In my defense, football was on and it was a close game." Elliot chuckled opening up the fridge and pulling out a bottle of orange juice. "Are you making friends?"

"Yeah, there's this one girl that I've been really close to for the past couple of days. We had our differences in the beginning, but we're inseperable now." Ashton reassured him.

"Wait a minute." Elliot paused. "Is this the girl that covered your cabin with slime and made you jump off a cliff after winning poker?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be the one." Ashton chuckled. "I got her back; don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I just don't know if she's the best influence for you." Elliot said honestly.

Ashton smirked. He had no idea. "Well, I think she's the best influence for me whether you like it or not. I think you'd like her. She looks exactly like me. We could be twins." Elliot choked on his orange juice and coughed. "You okay, Dad? Did Casey scare you or something?" She asked smirking.

"Uh, no. I just...swallowed the wrong way." Elliot lied. "Uh, what's her name?"

"Jeez Dad, personal boundaries." Ashton warned. "I don't need you running backround checks on her parents or anything. She's going to stay my friend, not the girl that hates me because my father put her parents in fedral lock up."

"Fine, personal boundaries." Elliot nodded. "Do you know when you get on the cruise?"

"Uh, yeah. We got on tomorrow afternoon. Today is sort of packing day. My friend and I are sharing a room next to our counsler since she doesn't really trust us yet." Ashton scoffed. "Like I can't be trusted."

"Oh yeah, you can be trusted." Elliot smiled sarcastically.

Ashton laughed. "Oooh, I gotta go Dad. Love you!"

"Love you too." Elliot grinned before hanging up. He turned to find Casey walking in with a box of tissues. "What's wrong with you?"

"I gave the silent treatment to a girl, I think of as a niece, because she's off at camp having a little adventure other than wondering what stupid thing you did." Casey sniffed and wiped her eyes. "How could I do that?"

Elliot chuckled. "Do you want to stay in for dinner?"

"Hell no! Pass up the chance to get you into a monkey suit? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Casey snapped. "Besides, you promised me lobster."

"I promised you dinner." Elliot corrected.

"Dinner, lobster, same thing." Casey shrugged walking into the living room.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I got **_**Pitch Perfect **_**today and got my brother to watch it! I love the movie! Les be honest! Crushed it!**


	10. Their Plan

**Please review! You guys are great! I'm not going to be able to update that much this weekend. I have forensics and then I have my cousin's confirmation. A lot of time on the road, so little time to write.**

"Okay, so you call Dad three different names. Dad, Daddio, and Mr. Catastrophe?" Indianna asked sitting on her bed.

Ashton smiled. "Yes, okay. You call Mom Mom, Momma, and Squirrel?" She asked. "Remind me again why you call her that."

Indianna laughed. "Whenever I see her watching her favorite show she's chewing on something and she has a very short attention span. When you talk to her, she talks really fast to the point where you can't understand her."

"Okay." Ashton chuckled. "And you call Grandpa, Gramps."

"Correct." Indianna said. "Okay, there's something else we haven't discussed."

"What's that?" Ashton asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Indianna looked at her sister nervously. "We need to cut your hair and...I have a tattoo on the back of my neck."

"You what?!" Ashton asked climbing behind her sister and looking at the back of her neck. "Oh my God! How are we going to pull that off?"

"Don't worry." Indianna reassured her sister. "You don't need to actually get a tattoo. I have this kit. You draw the tattoo on your arm, color it in, and it stays on for ten weeks. I have done it tons of times before. That's how I've never gotten in trouble with this tattoo."

"Dad has that tattoo on his wrist." Ashton pointed out.

Indianna nodded. "I know. It was showing in that picture of Dad. Only a part of it was showing so I had to track it down in order to get it." She looked at her sister. "I've looked at the tattoo enough to draw it on you without a flaw."

Ashton nodded. "Do we really have to cut my hair?"

Indianna laughed. "Afraid so, but we still have one more week. We could go to a barber shop and get it cut like mine in Mexico. I have a friend down where we're going. He knows where to get everything done the best way."

"You know a guy in Mexico." Ashton asked smiling.

"Yeah, he used to work for my mom when he lived in the Caribbean. He and his parents moved to Mexico after a couple of years. He comes to visit ocassionally. I know how to speak Spanish, Dutch, French, and of course English." Indianna smirked.

"I don't even like English class." Ashton chuckled. Indianna laughed. "You don't think I'll need to speak in a foreign language right?"

"No, the only way you'd have to do that is if you ask to make a business call at the store. Mom never let's me make a business call unless I practically take the phone away from her." Indianna explained. "Don't worry."

"Okay?" Ashton said nervously. "Uh, let's work on your vineyard steps."

"Okay." Indianna breathed.

"One...more...week...and...she'll...be...home." Olivia breathed as she ran on the tred mill with John on the one next to her.

He was breathing heavily. "Can...we...slow...down?" He wheezed. "I...am...going...to...die."

Olivia chuckled and slowed down her tred mill so he wouldn't feel bad for slowing down without her. "I miss her so much. Why'd she have to go for the extra two weeks?"

"She's a...teen wanting...adventure." John shrugged. "What were...you doing at...her age?"

"I met Elliot." Olivia breathed.

"Nuff said." John said turning off his tred mill. "My lungs...are on fire."

"We've been running...for ten minutes." Olivia grinned.

"Well, sorry." John sassed. "I don't run...every time I don't have...what I want to do." He looked at her. "You always...want to be with Indianna. You've...lost like fifteen...pounds these past five weeks."

"And I look...awesome!" Olivia smiled. She turned off her tred mill. "Do you want to go get a drink and the tavern downtown?"

"Please,...can we not run there?" John asked still wheezing.

Olivia chuckled. "You take a cab and I'll run. Loser pays." John nodded. Olivia smirked and ran out the patio doors and down the street. Her phone started ringing a moment later. "Hello?" She asked as she jogged onto the street the tavern was on.

"No fair. There are no cabs running on Sundays." John whined into the phone. Olivia laughed. "You're already there, aren't you?" Olivia nodded. "You're nodding, aren't you?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes John, I'm at the tavern and yes I was nodding. I'll see you here when you pay for my drink." With that, she hung up and sat down at the bar. "Hey Charlie, can I have my usual?"

"On it." Charlie, the bartender, smiled at her. He handed her the drink a moment later. "Is John paying?"

"Oh yeah." Olivia smirked taking a sip of her drink. "How's business been going?"

"Good, how's business going for you?" Charlie asked.

"Great!" Olivia grinned. "Business has never been better. Advertisments have been going up all over the east coast. I have people wanting me to design their dresses in New York. New York!"

Charlie smiled. "Speaking of New York, I'm going up there this week."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "Who's going to run this place while you're gone?"

"Uh, Jamaal." Charlie smiled weakly. "He's still sorry for giving Indy that tattoo."

"It's fine. It's been a few years since she got it now." Olivia chuckled. She ran her finger along the edge of the glass. "She got it because her dad has it."

"Yeah, I know. Jamaal told me." Charlie said. "He said Indy tracked it down to the cruddy little place out in New York. She showed it to him and he put it on for her." He paused. "So, I saw that interview Iris's interview with Elliot."

"You did?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Jo is spreading it all over town." Charlie sighed. "She's telling everyone that you forgave your ex-husband and that you're still in love with him."

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned dropping her head to the counter. "Ow! Why does she do this to me?"

"How should I know?" Charlie asked. "Does she know what really happened between you and Elliot?"

Olivia shook her head against the counter. "Only you, John, and my dad know everything. Everybody else is told that my ex-husband is very busy and he lives in California."

"Well, now they know that Elliot has a fifteen year old daughter named Ashton living with him. Either Jo is going to say that he cheated on you or she is going to catch on to what you've been trying to hide for so long."

Olivia lifted her head lazily. "Do you think she'll be stupid enough to suggest the first one?"

"I think she is going to go with the one that is going to get you in a deeper hole." Charlie smirked. "Good luck, Liv."

Elliot patted Macklemore as he passed him. He walked up to his horse, Buster. "Hey buddy, why'd you have to kick the gate down again?" Buster snorted and bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

He heard someone chuckle behind him. He turned to find Mikka standing in the doorway of the barn. "I didn't know you spoke horse." She grinned walking up to him and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I haven't been around the past couple of days."

"That's okay." He smiled at her. "Did you pick out our maid of honor?"

"Yes, she's planning as we speak." Mikka grinned. "Have you told Ashton yet?"

"Uh, no." Elliot sighed. "I'm going to tell her in person. She's my only daughter and I really haven't come close to marrying anybody that she's remembered. This is a really big stage for her."

"I understand that." Mikka said. "But, the longer you wait, the more she's going to rebel."

"You don't know Ash. She's going to rebel the same no matter what." Elliot smiled lightly. He patted Buster's back. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Uh, no thanks." Mikka declined. "I don't really like barn animals."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, you're going to have to get used to them. Ash and I have had horses ever since she could ride."

"Well, you can ride them all you want. I just won't." Mikka nodded. She looked outside and then back at him. "I gotta go talk to a client, but I wanted to see you for a minute."

"Okay." Elliot nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." Mikka nodded and walked out of the barn.

"You serioulsy want to marry her?" Casey asked walking up behind him. "She calls you Ellie. She hates horses. She's never here. And, have you kissed her?"

"Yes." Elliot said.

"On the lips?" Casey asked again, being more specific.

Elliot looked at her and sighed. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Why didn't you fight for Liv when you still wanted her back all those years ago?" Casey asked.

"I wanted her to be happy." Elliot breathed. "I'm going for a ride." He said getting back onto Buster.

"You just went for a ride." Casey reminded him.

"I don't care." Elliot sighed and took off on Buster down the trail.

**Please review! Check out my new poll question.**


	11. Their Reunion

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Ashton let go of her sister as her name was called. "Okay, that's me. I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you in two weeks." Indianna breathed. "Give Mom a big hug from me."

"Tell Dad he's Mr. Catastrophe for me." Ashton smiled.

"Indianna Benson!" The counsler called.

"You better go." Indianna chuckled.

Ashton hugged her sister. "Love you."

"Love you too." Indianna smiled and watched as her sister took her ride to the airport. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Have fun." She breathed.

"C'mon guys, let's go. Indianna is going to be at the airport in an hour. I want to be there before she is." Olivia yelled waiting by the front door.

Don and John came down a moment later. "We're going to be fine." Don said. "Just calm down. She's finally coming home. You'll get to see your daughter soon."

"Yeah, but the sooner I see her, the sooner I get to stop listening to you two bring up Elliot every other hour." Olivia grumbled. "You guys ready?"

"Yes, even though I could stop traffic, I am ready." John groaned.

"It's your fault for sleeping out in the sun." Olivia smirked as she walked out of the house.

Don chuckled. "You could stop traffic." He wheezed as he continued laughing.

"I could. Hang me from a pole and I'd turn green." John said. Don laughed harder.

Elliot sat in the airport waiting for his daughter's plane to land. His phone rung in his pocket. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ellie!" Mikka greeted. "Where are you? I've been at your house. I've been at the vineyard. I even went down to the barn. You weren't there."

"Mikka, I told you about seven times this week that today is the day that Ashton comes home." Elliot reminded her. "I'm at the airport."

"Well, did you want me to come down? We could tell her about the engagement together." Mikka suggested.

Elliot paused. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want my daughter to tackle you in the middle of the airport. She could break your nails and I might have to pay for damage when she's arrested by security." He scratched his head. "I'll tell her and see how she takes it."

"Okay, what if she doesn't take it well? You're not going to call off the wedding, are you?" Mikka asked nervous that she might lose her big payday.

"I doubt it." Elliot sighed. "She'll just probably be mad that I'm getting married. She barely knows her mother. I couldn't expect her to just accept somebody like that."

Mikka sighed. "Well, from what you told me, it sounds like her mother didn't want to be around." She was tap dancing on his nerves.

"It's not that she doesn't want to see Ashton. It's just complicated." Elliot breathed.

"Why?" Mikka asked. "Are you still in love-"

"Ashton just got here, gotta go." Elliot interrupted her and hung up quickly. He looked at the board in front of him one more time. Twenty more minutes and he'd have his daughter.

Olivia waited impatiently as people got off the plane outside. She looked over at John and her father to find them eating tacos. She shook her head when Don threw some lettuce at John. "Oh, Indianna save me."

Ashton walked through the gates and thanked the flight attendant. She started walking when she saw her mother smiling at her. She broke out in a grin that matched her mother's. "Mom!" She ran to Olivia and hugged her.

"Indy." She breathed. She cupped her daughter's head and kissed her head. "You were gone way too long."

"I'll say." Ashton whispered. "It seems like it's been forever."

"I know the feeling." Olivia smiled. She pulled back to look at her daughter's face. "I missed you so much. John and your grandfather did too; they just need their taco fix." She chuckled moving over so Ashton could see Don and John throwing lettuce at each other.

"It's worse than I thought." Ashton chuckled.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Ashton looked up at her mother. "It just, they've gotten worse than I remember. It's been far too long. Uh, what happened to John?"

Olivia grinned. "He slept out in the sun too long. We've been calling him Clifford and a very thin Santa. It's been fun, but not as fun as it would've been with you. Also, thanks to you, I got that dress done. You and your business talk."

Ashton chuckled. "Yeah, me and my business talk." She nodded.

"So, what happened with that girl that kicked your butt racing horses?" Olivia asked grinning. "I've been wondering why you got sent to the shame house or whatever."

Ashton smiled. "It's a long story."

"I've got time for you." Olivia smiled kissing her head. "C'mon, I bet they want to see you. You'll take their minds off of the lettuce." Ashton laughed.

Indianna took a deep breath walking through the gate. She knew exactly what he looked like. She looked at his picture more than any other picture in her life. "Ashton!" Indianna looked to where her sister's name was called. She smiled when she saw her father. "Come here squirt!"

Indianna chuckled and ran to her father. She hugged him. Elliot smiled and twirled her around. He set her down a moment later. "Hey Dad!"

Elliot kissed her head. "You have not called me everyday like you said you were going to."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got really busy. It'll all make sense later." Indianna smiled. She hugged him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elliot breathed. He looked at her face to see her tearing up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Indianna chuckled wiping her eyes.

"My Ashton actually crying because she's happy. Camp softened you. And, look at you. You got rid of so much hair." Elliot smiled. "Don't tell me you lost anything else."

Indianna laughed. "I didn't lose anything else. How's Casey?"

"Casey is good. She can't wait to see you. She is making your favorite tonight. Chicken and macaroni." Elliot grinned.

"That's your favorite." Indianna chuckled remembering that Ashton said her favorite was tacos and chips."

"You can't say it's your favorite for one day?" Elliot asked chuckling.

Indianna laughed. "You are such a weirdo."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her before they went to go get her bags. "So, what did you want to do? I dedicated my whole day to you."

"Can we go see Casey and Macklemore? I really missed my baby." Indianna asked.

"That sounds perfect. Especially since Casey would throw a cow if I took you anywhere without bringing you to see her first." Elliot grinned. Indianna chuckled. "So, tell me about camp? Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, I did." Indianna grinned. "I met another girl named Ashton. Funny, isn't it?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, you're the only Ashton I know. That is kinda funny."

Indianna nodded. "I beat her racing horses. But, she beat me at poker."

"She? Beat? You? At poker?" Elliot asked. "I think hell just froze over."

**Please review! I wrote this in thirty minutes. So proud! Watch Law & Order SVU on Wednesday nights! Apparently, there's a chance that the show might be cancelled. I would cry if that happened.**


	12. Coming Home

**Please review!**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Casey shrieked as Indianna and Elliot got out of the car. Indianna laughed when Casey picked her up and twirled her around. "You were got way too long, Ash. Now, I know your dad is telling you that you can't go anywhere ever again. I feel the same way, but you need to get away from him once in a while. I will pay."

"Okay." Indianna chuckled.

"Okay? That's all I get?" Casey asked smiling. "You are being very quite."

"I'm just adjusting. I've spent the past six weeks spending time with people that I've never met and probably won't talk to again." Indianna said. "I'm just really happy to be home."

"Okay?" Casey said unsure. "You got a hair cut. I love it! You got a tan while you were at camp also. How much sun did you get?"

"Not a lot." Indianna shrugged. "I probably just tan easily."

"Well then, you must've changed. You've always had your dad's skin. He can never get a tan." Casey said shaking her head.

"Hey!" Elliot frowned bringing the bags over. He kissed Indianna's head. "Why don't you unpack and then we'll eat?"

"Okay Dad." Indianna smiled. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She moved her hair to one side of her neck.

"What the hell!?" Elliot almost yelled.

Indianna turned around frowning. "What?"

"Did you get a tattoo?" Elliot asked pointing to her neck.

"Uh, it's an air brush tattoo. It lasts for a long time." Indianna smirked. "I wouldn't get a tattoo without letting you know Dad." She turned back around chuckling. _If only he knew._

Casey looked at Elliot for a minute. "Did you tell her?"

"Well, let's look at the facts. I'm alive. She's happy. I don't have any bruises. No, I didn't tell her." Elliot said thinking it was an obvious thing. "I don't know how to tell her."

"Just don't." Casey said simply. "You don't even like Mikka all that well. Only one part of her likes her and that's when she's wearing nothing. You haven't even kissed her on the lips yet."

"So?" Elliot asked following her into the house.

"Uh, you're getting married. You should at least know if she's a good kisser." Casey pointed out.

"Don't want to." Elliot smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Is dinner done?"

"Yeah, but I made Ashton's actual favorite instead of yours." Casey grinned. She snickered when Elliot stomped his foot like a little three year old.

"C'mon Casey!" Elliot whined. He stomped into the kitchen.

Later, Indianna walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her dad eating. She sat by him with her own plate of food. "Is that tattoo really fake?"

Indianna chuckled. "Yes Dad. It's fake."

"It looks real." Elliot said moving her hair out of the way to look at it. "I have this tattoo."

"I know." Indianna smiled lightly and took a bite of chicken. "I picked it out specifically because of that reason."

"Why would you want a tattoo that I have?" Elliot asked.

Indianna smiled. "It's a symbol of bondage to family. The colors tell your story while the swirls show the close nit family that you are."

Elliot smiled. "I like that you got it for that reason but...we're not the close nit family most people have."

Indianna looked at him and knew he was refering to her mother and Ashton. "I know. But, I have the best family I could ask for."

"I love you Ash." Elliot grinned kissing her head.

"I love you too, Dad." Indianna breathed wishing that he knew the truth. "I thought you said Casey was making your favorite?"

"Yeah, well apparently she knows what your favorite meal is so she saw right through me." Elliot huffed. "In her defense, this food is amazing." Indianna chuckled.

"Home sweet home." Olivia smiled as she and Ashton walked into the house. "We were going to put up a banner, but John couldn't handle the glitter."

Ashton chuckled. "That's okay. I'm just happy to be home finally."

"I bet." Olivia smiled. "So, what do you want to do? We could camp out and watch movies. We could go shopping. You could come see the new dress a designed while you were gone."

Ashton smiled. "Let's do that."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled. "Go unpack and we'll head down to the store."

Ashton started walking towards the hallway. Don and John poked her as she walked by. She chuckled and hurried upstairs so she could go to the store. Don looked at his daughter. "How did Indy and you get here later than us? You left like thirty minutes ahead of us."

Olivia smirked. "We went down to the bar and got some lunch."

"Taking a child to the bar for lunch. Some kids would call you the best parent in the world." John said shaking his head slightly. "Did you bring me any fries?"

Olivia smirked holding up a greasy bag. "Yes, you grease addicted weirdo. I got your fries." She tossed him the back and watched as he chowed down.

Don looked at his daughter. "Is Indy okay? She seems different."

"She's fine. If I were in a different country for six weeks and then came home to Elmo the butler and the meat addicted grandfather, I'd probably feel a little weird too." Olivia shrugged. "She's here. I'd rather not talk about your guys' favorite topic anymore."

"What? Elliot?" John asked. "Like she'd care. She'd probably think it's another client or something."

"Thanks John." Olivia said sarcastically. "But yes, we're not talking about him anymore."

"Not talking about who?" Ashton asked walking into the kitchen after changing.

"No one." Olivia said quickly, effectively cutting her father off before he said something. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ashton smiled. "Let's go Momma."

Olivia smiled. "Bye guys."

"Bye Gramps! Bye Clifford!" Ashton chuckled going out to the car with her mother.

The door closed and John looked up at Don. "How did she know that you guys were calling me that?"

Don put his hands up. "Don't look at me. I barely got two words into the conversation with her. I don't know a thing."

Olivia and Ashton walked into the store later. "Okay Indy, you stay right there and I will bring it out."

"Okay." Ashton smiled and looked around as her mother went to the back. A moment later, she heard a rolling sound. Olivia came around the corner with a dark blue silk dress. It was a deep v-neck with a small strap inbetween. It was floor length and had two slits for each leg that went dangerously high. "Oh my God!"

"Is that a good oh my God or a bad oh my God?" Olivia asked wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Definatly a good." Ashton smiled. "That's awesome, beautiful, phenominal!"

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Ashton grinned. "You should wear it."

"What?!" Olivia asked stunned. "Was there something in the water over there because I think you're losing it? I can't fit into that dress."

"Yes, you can and you know it." Ashton grinned. "This would be perfect for any guy you want or any guy you can't have. Either way, you make them want you."

Olivia chuckled. "I think you ate something weird. You're talking crazy."

"No I'm not." Ashton chuckled. "You'd look awesome in this."

"No way. I'm not putting that on." Olivia chuckled. "C'mon, let's go see what Jamaal is up to."

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you!**


	13. Their Weakness

**Please review! I love you guys! I just watched Golden Girls last night! Betty White is hilarious!**

Elliot woke up to find Indianna cuddled to his side watching TV. He kissed her head and held her a bit tighter. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour." Indianna said rubbing her eye with her sleeve. "The New Adventures of Old Christine is on."

"It's only eight." Elliot said looking at the clock. "Why'd you get up so early? You are usually in bed when Casey and I are eating lunch."

Indianna smiled. "Well, I'm finally home. I've missed it. I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Elliot grinned and leaned back into the couch to look at the TV. "I don't think we've ever watched this show. What's it about?"

"It's about this girl named Christine. She's trying to deal with her brother living with her, her son, her best friend, her job, relationships, her husband, and his new girlfriend named Christine. They call her new Christine. I love her brother, Matthew. He once came up with this scenario where he and Christine had a baby together."

"New Christine or his sister Christine?" Elliot asked confused.

"His sister." Indianna said. She looked up at Elliot and laughed. "They were trying to figure out their family tree if she married new Chrisine's dad."

"What the hell? Wait, she was going to marry her ex-husband's girlfriend's father?" Elliot asked.

"No, they were just waiting. Later on, she married her best friend Barb to keep her in the country, but that didn't work so they got divorced. So, Barb married Christine's ex-husband, Richard, who got new Christine pregnant." Indianna explained.

"Again, what the hell?" Elliot asked. "That sounds messed up."

"It is, but it's so funny." Indianna chuckled. She looked over in time to see Casey drop onto the couch and lean on her legs. "Hey Case."

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Casey asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Indianna smiled. "I'm fine. I just wasn't tired."

"Okay, something is seriously wrong. I've never heard you say that." Elliot said feeling his daughter's forehead. "Ash, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Indianna reassured her father. "I'm just happy to be home and I'd like to be awake to enjoy it." She rested her head on Elliot's arm as he wrapped his around her.

Casey looked at Elliot and they shrugged at each other. She patted Indianna's leg. "Why don't we go make breakfast? We can make those pancakes you have the hardest time making."

Indianna chuckled. "Alright." She stood up with Casey and was about to follow her.

"Hey." Elliot smiled. Indianna turned to him. "Are you forgetting something?"

Indianna remembered what Ashton had told her about Elliot when she left a room. She smiled and kissed Elliot's cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"That's better." Elliot grinned and kissed her nose. "Go have some fun with Casey. This afternoon, we'll go out a ride the horses. Macklemore has missed you."

"Okay." Indianna smiled and went after Casey to help her with breakfast.

Later that day, Indianna and Elliot were out riding their horses when they stopped by a river for them to drink at. "It's so nice out here." Indianna smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Elliot grinned watching his daughter. "Something changed about you. I thought I sent you to a volleyball camp, not a manners camp."

"Eh, Ashton taught me a few things." Indianna smirked. She patted Macklemore's neck softly and took a deep breath. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes squirt?" Elliot asked.

Indianna smiled softly and paused. "Why don't you ever talk about Mom?"

Elliot looked at his daughter for a moment. "Well, you never really asked a whole lot about her. There's no reason to talk about her."

"There's probably millions of reasons to talk about her. Like why I've never really met her. Or, why did you two split in the first place? What happened where she never came around to see me?" Indianna asked. She replaced all the her questions with the ones Ashton wanted to know the answers to. Her questions were the same, they were just about Elliot.

"Your mother loves you." Elliot said. "Don't ever doubt that. It's just...when your mother and I split...we had an agreement. You'll meet her one day; I promise you that. Trust me, she loves you so much it hurts. I know she misses you like crazy." He reassured his daughter. He knew Olivia was feeling these things because he was feeling the same way about Indianna.

Indianna smiled lightly. "Why'd you two split?"

Elliot paused again and thought over his answer carefully. "Your mother and I were young. We were stupid. We blamed each other for things that we missed out on. I don't regret our marriage or your mom. She gave me you. I loved your mom. It...it just didn't work out the way people hoped."

"How did you want it to turn out?" Indianna asked looking at him.

"You ask a lot of questions." Elliot chuckled and then became serious. "I wished it would've turned out differently. I wish you could've grown up with a mother. Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if your mother and I stayed together. But, I wanted to make your mother happy." Indianna nodded and followed her father back to the stables.

"Indianna Benson! What are you still doing in bed? You are usually up before your grandfather. He's going to bed for his afternoon nap." Olivia scolded trying to wake up her daughter.

Ashton groaned. "What time is it?"

"That's your question?" Olivia asked chuckling. "It's almost one in the afternoon."

"I didn't get my full eighteen hours in yet." Ashton whined sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm never sending you to camp again." Olivia decided. "You haven't been acting like yourself since you got back."

"Well, they woke me up at seven o'clock every morning." Ashton explained.

"You get up at five or six every morning." Olivia said. "You got extra hours of sleep at camp. At camp! That shouldn't be possible. When I went to camp, I lost like two hours of sleep every day."

"Well, maybe a turned into the extreme teenage you." Ashton smirked and stood up going over to her bathroom and grabbing her toothbrush. "I'm just tired; that's all."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You used to wake me up at three in the morning. You don't get tired."

"Maybe I'm just getting older." Ashton concluded and shrugged. "Do you have to work at the store today?"

"Yeah, but only for an hour. It shouldn't take me too long. We could go see that new movie _Identity Thief_ that you wanted to see." Olivia suggested.

Ashton's eyes popped out of her head. "Really? Yes, I wanna do that."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, get ready and we'll leave in a half hour." She smiled patting her daughter on the butt and walking out of the bedroom.

Ashton hurried downstairs after getting dressed. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and started drinking out of it. It was hot in the Caribbean. Someone cleared their throat behind her. Ashton turned to see Don sitting at the island. "Hey Gramps!"

"Hey Indy! What are you wearing?" Don asked.

"Um, clothes. It's hot out there." Ashton chuckled pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She leaned over the counter. "Why are you wearing pants and a sweat shirt?"

"It's cold. This is the coldest it's been all summer." Don complained. "You brought the cold weather with you."

Ashton smirked. "You sound like John now." She took another sip of her water and glanced down the hallway to find John and Olivia walking towards them. They were both in pants and a type of jacket. "What are you guys wearing? It's dying hot out there. You're going to have heat strokes."

"It's cold." John said shivering. Ashton chuckled as his jaw jittered together making a noise that sound like an applause from really tiny people.

"What are you wearing?" Olivia asked looking at her daughter. "You're in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. You are going to freeze."

"OMG! No, I am not. You guys are nuts." Ashton grinned. "C'mon, I don't want to be late for the movie."

"Okay." Olivia smiled. She kissed Don's cheek and waved to John on the way out the door with Ashton. "So, did you make any friends at camp that you are going to be talking to now at three a.m. in the morning."

Ashton smiled. "I did meet one girl. Her name is Indianna."

"Wow, who knew there was another girl with your name. I thought that was pretty orginal for a girl." Olivia smiled lightly.

"Yeah, it is." Ashton nodded and paused. "Will I ever get to meet my dad?"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, where did that come from?"

"That's not fair." Ashton said. "He's my father and I haven't even met the man. When am I going to meet him."

Olivia shook her head and started walking with her daughter again. "Uh, in a couple of years."

"A couple of years?" Ashton asked. "I will be going off to college. I'll barely be able to see him. Why can't I meet him now."

"It's complicated." Olivia breathed. She wrapped an arm around her daughter. "He loves you very much and I promise that you'll meet him. You know that I don't break my promises."

"Yeah, I know you don't." Ashton smiled softly. She just hoped that they could get their parents back together. How complicated could it get after finding out that she had a twin sister that she didn't know about?

**Please review! Love you guys! If you haven't yet, check out my poll question. :D**


	14. Their Realization

**Please review! I love you guys! I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going on vacation! :D**

Indianna smiled as she got off Macklemore. She watched as Elliot patted his horse and then turn to her. He opened his mouth to speak when someone yelled out. "Ellie!" Indianna furrowed her brow when she saw a women walk in a knee length blue dress. Her hair was black and went down past her shoulders. She had darker skin and was smiling as she walked over to Elliot. Indianna swore her jaw dropped fifteen floors when she saw her kiss Elliot's cheek.

"Hey Mikka." Elliot smiled lightly hating that fact that his daughter was seeing this without an explanation. "Mikka, this is my daughter Ashton." He said gesturing to Indianna.

"Wh-wh-wh-" Indianna stuttered trying to erase the past ten seconds from her memory. "Oh my God!" She muttered before turning around and walking out of the stables. She hopped onto the first fore wheeler she found, put on her helmet, and headed off towards the house with Elliot calling after her.

Indianna stopped just in front of the house and stormed in. "ik kan het niet geloven. Dit kan niet waar zijn. dit was niet het plan. _(I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening. This wasn't the plan_.)" Indianna huffed dropping her fore arms to the piano in front of her.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?" Casey asked leaning against the door frame of the living room. Indianna jumped and put a hand over her chest. "Relax Ash, it's just me."

"Sorry Casey, I was just mad. That's all." Indianna said trying to brush it off.

"You were just mad. You were speaking jibberish." Casey said walking up to her.

Indianna rolled her eyes. "It's Dutch, not jibberish."

"Whatever." Casey huffed. "What has gotten into you? You have a tattoo that I know is real even though your father believes it's fake. You cut your hair. You are speaking languages that I can't even recognize. What's going on?"

Indianna paused. "Nothing...I just...a lot has happened over the summer and it's just becoming more difficult."

Casey looked at that girl in front of her. "I could swear that you acted like-" She stopped herself.

"What?" Indianna asked and saw the look in Casey's eyes. "That I might be Indianna?"

Casey gasped. "How do you know about Indianna? Your father made me promise not to tell anyone, and he hasn't told a soul."

Indianna took a deep breath. "I'm Indy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ash is in the Caribbean with Mom. I wanted to meet Dad and she wanted to meet Mom. Case, I just talked to Dad about everything. He's still in love with Mom."

"Ash!" Elliot yelled from outside.

Casey glanced out as Elliot stomped up the stairs. She looked back at Indianna. "Oh my God!" She started to tear up.

Elliot stormed in. "Ash, why did you just take off like that? I was trying to explain who she was." Indianna ignored her father as she watch Casey smile at her with tears in her eyes. Elliot followed his daughter's gaze. "Casey, why are you staring at Ash that way?"

"I'm not." Casey breathed. "There's nothing special about it. I've known her her whole life. I carried her in the hospital for hours just telling her about life in general. I'm not treating her a certain way." She let out a small sob. "She's so pretty." She hugged Indianna. Indianna chuckled into Casey's shoulder. "You got so big on me." She pulled back. "You know what. I'm going to go learn Dutch right now just for you." She hurried out the room smiling.

Elliot looked back at his daughter. "What was that about?"

Indianna smirked. "I just told her a secret, because secrets are meant to be told." With that, she walked out of the room leaving a very confused and frustrated Elliot.

"Ow!" Olivia groaned opening her eyes. Where was she? She looked up to find the ceiling that was in her living room. How did she end up on the floor? She looked on the couch to find her daughter sprawled out while lightly snoring. "Indianna, you kicked me off the couch."

Ashton stirred from her slumber and lazily opened her eyes to look at Olivia. "Sorry, I usually kick things in my sleep."

"When you were little you didn't, that was always-" Olivia started to say, but stopped. "Nevermind."

"Who was that always like?" Ashton asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head. "You'll find out in a while."

"If a while is fifteen years, I don't think it can wait that long." Ashton said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

Olivia stood up. "What are you talking about? Do you know something I don't?"

Ashton shook her head. "I know something you've known for the past fifteen years and haven't told me about." She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea." Olivia breathed. She had a clue, but unless someone told her, she couldn't know. "What are you talking about? I don't like the way you're acting."

"You don't like the way I'm acting?" Ashton asked not believing her mother. She had talked to Indianna the night before and she realized that her parents have been lying to her for over a decade just so they wouldn't have to see each other. "You have been lying to me for a very long time. You do know where my father is. Guess who I met over the summer."

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you met your father."

"Oh no, even better." Ashton smirked. "I met Indianna Benson."

"Indy, you are Indianna Benson." Olivia said confused.

Ashton stood up. "You don't get it." She took a deep breath and then looked her mother in the eyes. "I'm Ashton Stabler. I live with Elliot Stabler in California. He makes a lot of money making and selling wine. And, he sleeps just like Indianna. They both fall asleep on their stomach or sides, but when they are asleep they end up on their backs and don't move the rest of the night...I am Ashton."

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand. "When did you-"

"Indianna wanted to meet Dad, and I wanted to meet you." Ashton shrugged. "You guys didn't exactly give us a far shot at knowing you two. So, we traded places. Indy is over in California right now with Dad."

"Oh my God!" Olivia gasped. "I can't believe it's you. You've gotten so big." She hugged Ashton.

Ashton chuckled hugging her mother back. "Well, it has been a while."

"Yeah." Olivia breathed lightly smiling. She pulled back cupping her daughter's face. "No wonder you refused all the business calls I had. You didn't know what they were saying."

Ashton laughed. "Yeah, it's hard to close a deal when you can't cooperate with the buyer."

"I'll say." Olivia smiled wiping her eyes. "You're so grown up."

"Eh, I just look grown up." Ashton said. "I guess you have to switch Indy and I back around."

Olivia nodded and brushed back her daughter's hair. "According to the agreement your father and I had, I get Indy and he gets you. It is an awful set up, but it's been working for us."

"What?" Don asked from the doorway, standing next to John.

"I KNEW IT!" John shouted holding his hands up. "I knew she wasn't Indy. Indy always wants to go dancing with me. Plus, she listens to Shania Twain constantly. But, Ashton, you are one pretty awesome teenager."

"I know." Ashton smiled. She looked at Don. "Hey Gramps!"

"You...an-and Indy...and she-" Don stuttered trying to figure out what was going on.

"Indianna is with Dad in California. Indy and I set this up. We planned everything." Ashton chuckled. "She actually called last night."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You talked to her. I want to talk to her. Can you get her on the phone?"

"Uh...no." Ashton said. "Right now, it's five o'clock in the morning where she's at. Plus, Dad doesn't know yet. He still thinks I'm there with him. But, Casey knows. It sort of spilled out yesterday, it sounds like."

"Casey!" Olivia smiled. "You still have her at your house."

Ashton grinned. "Yeah, she takes me to places Dad won't. Plus, she helps make fun of Dad for me. Someone needed to keep him in line while I was gone."

"I call I get to talk to Casey!" John shouted raising his hand. "I called dibbs."

"You can talk to Casey, John." Olivia chuckled hugged her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes!" John smiled. He yawned and scratched his jaw. "Well, it's only eight, I'm heading back to bed."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to hit the hay." Ashton nodded. "I need the rest of my fourteen hours."

**Please review! I won't be able to update for a while so I'm hoping that when I get back online I can see all these different reviews! Love you guys!**


	15. Finding Truth

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you! Please take time out of your day to pray for those affected by the explosions in Boston. **

"Mom knows?" Indianna asked her sister while laying under her bed. This was the one place in the whole house Elliot didn't go.

Ashton sighed rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, she knows. She found out this morning when I sort of told her. This isn't really panning out the way we planned."

"You got that right. But, this could still work." Indianna nodded. "I mean, Mom and Dad still have to see each other face to face. Dad is totally still in love with Mom. I can see it every time I look at him."

"Really?" Ashton asked. Indianna nodded on the other end. "I can't hear a nod."

Indianna laughed. "Yes, you can tell. Look, why don't we try and set up something? You guys can fly out here. I won't tell Dad. We can surprise him. He can't prepare himself and he'll have to face the music."

"True." Ashton nodded. She smiled at her mother when she walked into the room. "I'm pretty sure that would work out. I can talk to Mom about it."

"Ooooh, is that Indy?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Ashton chuckled. "Hey, Mom wants to talk to you."

"PUT HER ON!" Indianna grinned.

Ashton handed the phone to Olivia laughing. Olivia smiled putting the phone up to her ear. "Hey Indy!"

"Hey Mom, how's it going over there without me?" Indianna asked.

"Well, I thought you were here the whole time. But, I did think it was weird that you didn't want to take business calls. When I found out you were actually Ashton, it cleared up that question, but raised a bunch of new ones." Olivia said. She smiled hearing her daughter laugh. "I can't believe you went to see your father."

"Well, you didn't really give me the chance to meet him before." Indianna sighed. "It's been different this summer."

"I bet." Olivia breathed. She watched as Ashton walked into the other room. "I'm sorry that I never introduced you to your father, let alone talked about him. If I knew that you wanted to meet him so badly, I would've tried to work something out."

Indianna smiled sadly. "I know you would've."

"ASHTON! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Elliot yelled up the stairs.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat hearing Elliot's voice. Indianna let out a breath. "I gotta go. Love you Mom."

"Love you too, Indy." Olivia said before Indianna hung up. She stared at the phone for a moment before setting it down on the counter.

Indianna crawled out from under the bed and jogged downstairs. She sat down next to Casey at the counter while Elliot was making bacon. He kissed her head. "Morning Ash."

"Morning Dad." Indianna smiled lightly. She set the phone down on the counter. "Is she here?" She asked not looking at her father.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mikka is here. She's taking a call right now."

Indianna looked at Casey who rolled her eyes and shrugged. "That tells me a whole lot." She scoffed. Casey chuckled and patted her back.

"You guys are awfully close lately. Are you guys planning something?" Elliot asked.

"We are just doing something that should've been done a long time ago." Casey smirked. She held out her plate and jutted her chin towards the bacon. "Bacon me."

Elliot smirked and put a couple of strips on her plate. He looked at his daughter. "What are you planning, Ash?"

"Oh, I'd tell you, but this...this is special." Indianna smirked and bit into her pancake. "You'll love it Dad. Trust me."

"I already trust you. I also trust Casey, but I don't trust the two of you together." Elliot said pointing the spatula at them. "You two don't play fair."

Casey chuckled. "You don't exactly play fair either. You once hooked the hose up to your paint thingy in the garage and I ended up with brown flowers."

"Yeah, and you learned that day that you should never mess with my steaks." Elliot smirked. "Everything happens for a reason, Case."

"Ellie!" Mikka smiled coming into the kitchen. She kissed his cheek and kept her arm wrapped around his waist. "This smells really good."

"You should eat some." Casey said smirking.

Mikka forced a smile to look nice. "No thanks. I don't eat meat." Indianna's jaw dropped. "I have to go into work, but I'll be ready for our dinner tonight."

"Okay, have a good day." Elliot smiled lightly before putting bacon on a plate.

"I will." Mikka smiled and left the room.

Elliot looked over at his daughter with her jaw still hanging wide open. He leaned over and closed it only for it to drop again. "What's wrong with her now?"

"She doesn't like meat!?" Indianna asked. "You love meat. You say that a meal does not qualify as a meal if it doesn't have meat."

Elliot stared at his daughter. "So?"

Indianna looked at Casey and then at her father. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Casey chuckled.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows at Casey. "What is up with you? You think everything Ash says is hilarious."

"Well, she is pretty funny." Casey smirked before taking a drink of her orange juice.

Elliot looked at his daughter. Indianna shrugged and hopped off of her bar stool. "I'm done."

"You ate a pancake. You are not done." Elliot scoffed.

"Tell that to my full belly." Indianna smiled patting her stomach. She went outside and jogged down to the drive way.

"Charles, listen to me." Mikka said. Indianna hurried and hid behind a bush as she watched Mikka walk over to her car. "Baby, I'm not marrying him because I like him. It's his money...yeah, the brat found us before he told her. But, he's still wrapped around my finger." She opened her car door. "Of course, I love you. After I'm with him long enough, we can get the divorce and I can get the money. Then, we can go to that place in Mexico you were talking about." She got into her car and drove off still on her phone.

Indianna stood up from behind the bush and folded her arms over her chest. She shook her head. "No way."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	16. Their Lies

**Please review!**

Casey watched as Indianna lined up her shot. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, I know that it won't hurt, but...I don't want your father being dangerously mad at you for a week for this."

"Casey, relax. I do this all the time back at home." Indianna said weighing the water balloon in her hand again. "Mikka is just using Dad. This is the least she deserves. I have plenty in store for her."

"You're scarier than Ashton." Casey said.

Indianna chuckled and got her sling shot ready. "Remember, once it hits her, crawl into the house and out of site." Casey nodded. "Here it goes." She let the sling shot go and watched as it landed on Mikka who was on her phone.

They both chuckled crawling into the house. Mikka slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. "ELLIE!" She shrieked.

Elliot ran out of the house and chuckled when he saw Mikka. "What happened?"

"You find this funny?!" Mikka asked. "One minute, I'm on the phone talking to...a client; the next, I am soaking wet."

Elliot looked at the ground and picked up a popped balloon. "I think someone threw a water balloon at you." He picked a piece of the balloon out of her hair. "It's just water. Water never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to my phone!" Mikka gritted out shoving the phone at him.

"It's fine." Elliot said rolling his eyes. "We just need to put it in some rice. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up." He led Mikka into the house and looked up to find his daughter and Casey chuckling in her room. "Ash, you are going to get it."

Olivia paced around her room freaking out. "John, I haven't seen this man in over a decade. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't sleep with him." John mumbled. Olivia smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Well, that's how your relationship started. Then you guys fell in love and you ended up pregnant."

"Yeah, I know this story." Olivia sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. "John, El was my weakness. You remember that back in college. He and I were together all the time. How am I supposed to go there and swap our daughters back without wanting him back?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, you should give you guys another chance. You guys didn't talk to each other after he left the house that day." Olivia opened her mouth to say something. "You are the one that told him you wanted a divorce. He just wanted to make you happy and you know that." John interrupted her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in." Olivia said. Ashton opened the door and walked in with her bag. "Hey Ash."

"Mom, what are you doing? You have a pair of pants packed. We are going to be there for two weeks." Ashton asked smiling lightly knowing her mother was freaking out. "Our flight leaves in three hours."

"Yeah, I know. Did you call your father?" Olivia asked going into her closet to look for more clothes.

"Oh my God! Get out of there." Ashton chuckled dragging her mother out and going in herself. "You are never going to find anything with the way you are going." She started going through her mother's closet. "Yes, I called Indy and told her that we'd meet her at the hotel tomorrow when we got off the plane."

"Exactly, why isn't Elliot paying for any of this?" John asked.

Ashton rolled her eyes. "He's going to pay us back when we get there. It just makes more sense. Plus, he's paying for the flight back. He also said that he'd pay for the hotel room."

"He doesn't have to do all that." Olivia said.

"He's the one that wanted us to come out there." John pointed out. "It's about time I get some vacation with his money."

Olivia chuckled. "John, you don't work for him anymore."

"I am taking care of his daughter. I am doing some of his job." John said. He looked over at Ashton when Olivia wasn't looking. "Liar!" He mouthed towards her.

"So?" Ashton asked mouthing the question.

"Ashton, why are you packing all these nice clothes? It's two weeks with your sister and father. What are you planning on us doing?" Olivia asked.

"Well, California is full of things to do. You weren't just expecting to avoid Dad the whole time and just hang out with Indy and I, were you?" Ashton asked.

"No, but...I don't need all these dresses that I designed. Jeans and t-shirts are fine." Olivia said grabbing a pair.

"Maybe for a couple of days while we are there, but if we go out...that won't work." Ashton chuckled. She grabbed the dress that she saw in the store the first day she showed up here. The long dark blue silk dress that had the two high slits. "This is perfect."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked stunned. "You want me to wear that to see your father for the first time in fourteen years?"

"Why not? You don't have to wear it when you see him at first, but, as you always say, dress to impress." Ashton smirked. "Dad has five suits. He is made to impress people."

"Five?" Olivia asked. She looked over at John. "What did he say to you the last time you asked him about a suit?"

"He said 'Put me in one and die a dead man." John said. "The only time he was happy to wear one was at your wedding." He stood up and looked at his watch. "I am going to start packing up the car." He walked out of the room leaving Ashton and Olivia alone.

Ashton said in a chair in her mother's room and watched as her mother packed up her bag. "This really sucks." Olivia looked over at her. "I just met you and I have to go back to not seeing you at all."

Olivia sighed and squatted down in front of Ashton, taking her hands into hers. "I know this sucks. Going to see your father, just to give you back, sucks. But, now that you and Indy know, we will work something out. Okay?" She tucked some of her daughter's hair back. "I am not going to stay away from you anymore. I am not going to let that happen again." She hugged her daughter. "I promise."

"I'll see you later." Elliot said to Mikka later that night as she left to go home. He closed the door and went to the staircase. "ASHTON STABLER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

Indianna smirked and walked to the top of the staircase. "Yes Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"You are not down here!" Elliot gritted out and watched as his daughter bounded downstairs. "What the hell were you thinking? Why'd you throw a water balloon at Mikka?"

"I didn't." Indianna said simply.

"Ash, I know it was you." Elliot yelled.

Indianna rolled her eyes. "I did not throw it at her! I used a sling shot!"

"Don't get technical with me." Elliot boomed. "Why did you do that?"

"She is just using you and you can't see it!" Indianna yelled. Elliot's face softened slightly seeing his daughter this mad. "Why can't you see it? Look, I know you're a big boy and you can handle your own business, but I don't want you making another big mistake."

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. "What other big mistake did I make?" He searched her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have to tell you in order for you to know." She huffed and ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and looked out the window for a moment. "You may be getting married, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ash-" Elliot started.

"Goodnight." Indianna breathed before going upstairs.

Elliot sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Liv,...if only you were here right now...you'd know what to do."

"Liv, you will be fine." Don reassured his daughter with his hands on her shoulders. "It's two weeks with your ex-husband and your daughters."

"Yeah, the ex-husband I haven't seen in over a decade." Olivia huffed. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Don chuckled watching his daughter walk to the car slowly as if debating whether it was a choice. John was already waiting by the car.

Ashton jogged down the stairs and hugged Don. "I'll miss you, Gramps."

"I'll miss you too, Ash. I'll see you this summer for the fourth of July." Don smiled and kissed her forehead. "Have fun and keep your mother out of trouble."

"No promises." Ashton chuckled and jogged past Olivia to get into the car.

Olivia got into the car and slowly put her seat belt on. "To see Elliot, we go!" John yelled before driving off. Olivia whimpered and covered her face with her hands. _Please don't be nice and hot! Please don't be nice and hot! Please don't be nice and hot!_

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	17. Their Escape

**Please review! Love you guys! Watching SVU right now!**

"Mom, you really need to stop." Ashton said taking the pop can away from her mother and giving it to John. "You have had three cans of pop and a cup of coffee in the past hour. Why do you need the caffeine?"

"It's better than alcohol because I'm aware of my actions." Olivia breathed. She reached behind Ashton and took the can away from John just as he was about to drink it. "If I am going to see your father, I need encourgement."

"Why?" Ashton asked chuckling. "He doesn't exactly look like big foot or anything. I hate admitting this, but...he does turn heads. We walk into a restaurant, and I swear, drool just covers the floor."

Olivia gulped loudly and saw the flight attendant. "Uh, hi...again. Can I get another one of these?" She asked handing her the empty can. The flight attendant smiled and took her can before going to get another one.

"Liv, you could run to California faster than this plane could fly with the amount of caffeine you're on. Take it easy." John said flipping another page in his magazine. Olivia scowled at him. "I see that face."

Ashton chuckled. "Can we see if she actually makes it running?" John laughed while Olivia scowled.

"You are just like your father." Olivia said. "Thank you." She said to the flight attendant after she brought over the can of pop. She opened it and lifted it to her lips. "Good ole caffeine." She tipped her head back and started downing the beverage.

"Ellie, why do you let her do that?" Mikka asked revering to Indianna.

"She's my girl." Elliot shrugged. "I give Ashton piggy back rides all the time. Don't I, Ash?"

"Yes you do Daddy." Indianna smiled and kissed his cheek.

"But, she's going to wrinkle your suit." Mikka complained in front of the hotel.

"It's fine. I'd rather have a happy daughter over a nice suit any day." Elliot said. "Besides, she's the one that came up with the idea to have the party here. You were going crazy trying to find a place for everybody to stay for the wedding. You should be thanking her."

Mikka paused. "Thanks Ashton."

"No problem." Indianna smirked. The only reason she wanted this hotel was because the honeymoon suite was booked for the next five months. "My daddio deserves the best."

"He sure does." Elliot smirked. The stepped inside the hotel. "Okay, Ash can you lift my sun glasses. I can't see anything." Indianna chuckled and lifted her father's sunglasses. "Wow, this place looks fancy." He said throwing his voice.

Indianna threw her head back in laughter. "You are a weirdo."

"I am going to go check in. Why don't you go find your folks?" Elliot suggested. "Casey can go with you."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Mikka said walking off. Casey was close behind her. She scowled at Elliot while holding her fist up at him. "Hey Casey?" Casey looked back to Mikka. "Could you be a dear and get me a martini from the bar?"

Casey looked at Mikka. "I don't work here." She smirked and walked off towards the pool. Mikka rolled her eyes and headed off towards the bar.

Elliot walked up to the front desk with Indianna still on his back. The man at the front desk smiled brightly at them. "Hello, welcome to the Sunset Marquis! Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yes. It's under Stabler, Elliot." Elliot said adjusting Indianna on his back.

The man typed some things into the computer. "Ah, here it is. A room for three and a room for one?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Elliot said. "Ash, can you get my wallet and give him my Visa." He watched as his daughter grabbed his wallet out of his jacket pocket and pulled out his Visa. "How did you find that so easily?"

"I put it in your jacket for you." Indianna grinned. "You said you'd forget it so I packed it for you like you asked."

"I asked you to do that?" Elliot asked.

"Daddio, your memory is shot." Indianna chuckled. She handed the man Elliot's Visa and waited for him to hand it back.

The man handed them four card keys. "Your room numbers are 414 and 416. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Elliot smiled as Indianna took the card keys. He walked off with her.

"I'm guessing the gold ones are ours and the red one is Mikka's." Indianna said.

"Great detective skills." Elliot smirked. "Put them in my pocket. We'll go check them out later. We have to go check out he pool because we will go crazy if we don't go swimming this weekend. You brought the beach ball, right?"

"Of course I did." Indianna grinned. "We are going to play volleyball."

"Did you know that your mother loves volleyball?" Elliot asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, I did actually." Indianna smiled.

"Oh," Elliot said. "Did I tell you that before?"

"Uh..." Indianna paused. "Yeah, you did." Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. He was about to ask a question when they got to the pool. "Wow, this is awesome!"

"This is going to be a fun weekend." Elliot grinned looking around. "You could get a tan. Although, you don't really need one."

"Exactly." Indianna chuckled. "What time does everybody get here?"

"In other words, how long do you have to be yourself until you have to be little miss proper?" Elliot substituted smiling. "They won't be here until three. Why?"

"Just wondering. I want to stay in these clothes as long as possible." Indianna grinned. "You have to wear the suit because your _girlfriend_ wants you to."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You are rubbing it in my face."

"That was the point." Indianna smirked. Elliot put her down and kissed her head putting an arm around her. "Do you want to go check out the arcade?"

"Eh, why not?" Indianna shrugged.

Ashton stepped out of the car and smiled looking at the front of the hotel. "We're here!" She looked back into the car to find her mother grabbing onto things in the car while John tried pushing her out. "MOM! RELEASE!"

John pushed Olivia out and watched her stumble a little before standing up straight. "When did you get so strong?" He asked getting out of the limo.

"Why did you take my pop? There's questions we could be asking all day." Olivia said. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the hotel. "I want this place."

"It's a hotel, not a house." Ashton chuckled. She grabbed Olivia's hand. "C'mon, I want to see Dad and Indy."

"Indy!" John yelled running into the hotel. He walked through the lobby quietly and then ran through the hallways. "Indy? Oh Indianna? Your very loving uncle John is calling you."

Indianna smiled hearing John call her name. She could barely hear it, but she heard it. "Hey Dad, why don't you go give Casey her room key? I'm going to go hang out by the pool."

"Did you find her?" Ashton asked catching up to John.

"No, where's your mom?" John asked.

Ashton jutted her chin. "She went to go see if she was by the pool."

"Okay." John nodded. "Indy?"

Indianna smiled coming out of the arcade. She turned to see John and Ashton looking around. "I'm right here!"

"Indy!" John smiled. He held his arms out as she ran into them. "How are you kiddo?"

"I'm good." Indianna smiled before pulling back. She looked at Ashton, smiled, and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ashton breathed. "It's been a busy couple of weeks."

"No kidding." Indianna chuckled. They both looked at John.

"Wow, you two really are twins." John said wide eyed. "Now, how did this all start?"

"It's a long story." Indianna and Ashton both said smiling.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! **


	18. Bathroom Meeting

**Please review! **

"Where's Mom?" Indianna asked as she walked with John and Ashton through the hotel hallways.

"She went off to the pool looking for you." Ashton smiled. "I don't know how you live in the Caribbean. It's so hot down there."

"You get used to it, sis." Indianna chuckled. She turned to John. "Mom was right. You were Elmo." She laughed when John put her in a head lock.

John chuckled before letting her go. "It was not my fault. Anyway, how do you guys plan on getting your parents together if one of them is engaged and the other is high on caffeine?"

"You let her have caffeine!?" Indianna asked shouting. "What the hell were you thinking? You know that stuff is like coccaine to her."

"Hey, it's your mother. I can't take one thing away from her without her attacking me." John countered putting his hands on his hips. "Now, where's Casey?"

Indianna sighed and walked down the hallway. She knocked on the door to their room to find Casey. "Hey Case, there's people out here who want to see you." She smiled.

Casey walked out of her room and saw Ashton and John. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God! They are actually here!"

"Don't you get started on conspiracy theories too?" Indianna grinned. Casey ran over and hugged John tightly. He twirled her around and held her tight even after she was on the ground. Indianna and Ashton watched them cautiously. "Did we miss something?" Indianna mumbled to her sister.

"Well, Casey Novak has not changed a bit." John smiled pulling back to look at her.

Casey grinned. "You don't look as ghostly white as you used to. You actually have some color." She hugged him again and then turned to Ashton. "Ash!" Ashton chuckled hugging Casey. "I missed you, sweetie. You went to the Caribbean without me?" Casey asked pulling back to look Ashton in the eyes.

Ashton chuckled. "I had a good excuse." She stepped back and put her arm around Indianna.

"Look at the two of you." Casey breathed smiling. "I can't believe this. Can you believe this John?" John went to speak, but was interrupted by Casey. "I can't believe it either."

Indianna and Ashton chuckled and walked with Casey and John around the hotel. After explaining everything to Casey, she was asking a million questions a minute. "Casey, calm down. Take deep breaths. This is going to work. You know Dad loves Mom. And John, you know Mom loves Dad. This has to work. Plus, Mikka just wants Dad's money." Ashton sighed. They walked into the lobby. What they saw wasn't pretty. Elliot had his arms around Mikka as she kissed his neck.

John and Casey grabbed the girls and dragged them into the bathroom before they could yell or shout anything. Once they were inside, both girls went into a frenzy. "EW! HOW COULD HE DO THIS! HE DOESN'T LOVE HER! EW! HOW DID HIS EVEN HAPPEN? EW!"

"Girls, calm down. If you don't stop shouting, somebody is going to come in here." John said quietly as Casey made sure nobody was coming.

Olivia was becoming thoroughly ticked. She had been everywhere in the hotel and couldn't find either of her daughters. She rounded the corner and entered the lobby. "What-" Olivia almost shouted before she felt a hand over her mouth. She was pulled into the bathroom by John. She looked around and saw Indianna, Ashton, Casey, and John.

"Shhhh!" They all hushed with their fingers pressed to their lips.

"-the hell!" Olivia finished.

Elliot looked around when he heard a voice. Not just any voice, it was the voice. The one that he had wanted to hear for the past fourteen years. He let his hands drop from Mikka's waist, but she kept a grip on his collar. _Olivia is here? Why would she be here?_ "Ellie, c'mon. Let's go see if we can get the honeymoon suite for our wedding night." Elliot followed her only because she was pulling on his hand.

"Oh my God!" Olivia breathed smiling. She looked from Indianna to Ashton. "You guys are so grown up." She looked back at Indianna and hugged her. "Hey Indy!" She pulled back cupping her daughter's face. Indianna was smiling with tears in her own eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She breathed and hugged her mother tighter. Olivia let out a noise that was between a laugh and a sob.

"It's just so beautiful." John cried turning away. "Don't look at me." Indianna chuckled lightly and went over to hug him. "I said not to look at me." He said as he hugged Indianna and kept her head secured to his chest. Indianna tried to pull back. "You are not going to look at me."

Olivia laughed and took Indianna from John. "You haven't seen Indy seven weeks. It's fine." She turned and smiled. "Hey Case!"

"Hey Liv!" Casey smiled hugging Olivia. "Long time, no see."

"No kidding." Olivia chuckled. She took a deep breath and pulled back putting her hands on her hips. "Now, does anybody want to explain to me why I just saw your father being mauled by a floozy?"

Indianna and Ashton looked at each other. "You've known him longer." Indianna said.

"You've known her longer." Ashton countered.

"You've been with her the past two weeks." Indianna said putting her hands on her hips.

"You've been with him the past two weeks." Ashton smirked mirroring her sister's position.

"He's your father." Indianna said crossing her arms. She paused. "Okay, that's a bad reason."

"You just realized?" Ashton asked chuckling.

"Would one of you just tell me?!" Olivia demanded crossing her arms the same way her daughter's were.

"What just happened?" John asked mumbling to Casey.

Casey shrugged. "Let's give them some privacy." They backed up into the one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door.

Indianna took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad is engaged to that woman."

Olivia felt the air leave her lungs as Ashton stepped forward. "She's just after Dad's money. She's awful. Indy has spent the last week with her and she's been nothing but evil."

"It's true, Mom. We just need to get Dad to realize he doesn't love her..." Indianna smiled lightly.

Olivia paused and let everything click in her mind. She looked between her two daughters as her eyes widened. "You two want me to get together with your father."

"No!" Both girls smiled nodding their head. They clearly wanted her to get together with Elliot.

"Girls, your father and I tried to work things out before. It just didn't work." Olivia sighed feeling her heart crack with every word. "Look, I loved your father, I still do; it just didn't work between us."

Indianna stepped forward and looked into her mother's eyes. "You are lying." She opened the bathroom door and stormed out. Ashton followed her.

Olivia took a deep breath and sighed. She hurried out of the bathroom. "Indy!"

Indianna turned around to look at her. "You are lying. I know you are."

"Come here." Olivia sighed. She wrapped one of her arms around her daughter as she walked towards her. She wrapped her other arm around Ashton and took a deep breath. "Look, you guys don't know what it was like and I'd never want you to find out. Your father and I just married too young and for the wrong reasons at the time. But, I know that we both love you guys more than anything." She hugged her daughter's tightly as they headed towards the pool.

"Is she gone?" John asked sitting on the covered toilet.

Casey looked under the door. "I can't tell. I can't see half of this bathroom."

"Let's just go." John whined and opened the door. He looked around. "Look, she's not even here." They both walked out of the bathroom to run into Elliot.

"John? Casey?" Elliot asked wide eyed. "John, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I work for someone called Jay May. We're out here on vacation." John nodded trying to remain 'cool'.

"Jay is Indianna's middle name and May is Ashton's middle name." Elliot said.

"Oh, you caught onto that, huh?" John asked.

"Olivia and Indianna are here?" Elliot asked stunned.

"Uh," John started. He looked around the room. "Look, fruit!" With that, he ran away from Elliot with Casey behind him.

**Please review! I love you guys! If all of my followers review, I would get 39 reviews for this one chapter! So, please review! It doesn't have to be long. It could be three words and I would still love it. :D**


	19. Their Disclosure

**Please review! I love you guys!**

"Why don't you girls go get something to drink?" Olivia suggested looking at her daughters. "Don't get anything I will have to ground you for?"

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Yes Mom." They hurried off and went into the hotel.

Olivia looked over at John and Casey who were running at her. "Woah, what are you guys running from?"

They were both panting. Casey put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "We just ran into Elliot. He knows you are here. John had to play the fruit card."

"JOHN!" Olivia whined. She put her sunglasses on before running hand through her hair. "Was he following you?

"I don't know." John panted.

Casey stood up straighter and looked at Olivia. "Nice dress. I saw that online. It's the 2013 New Chiffon Sexy Sundress."

"Uh, yeah. When did you start to learn about the names of dresses?" Olivia asked smiling slightly.

"Uh, when I started ordering things from the Olivia Benson collection." Casey said like it was obvious.

Olivia chuckled. "Oh, well I didn't make this." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Did you guys hear that the bar is open?"

"No." John almost yelled. He started hurrying away with Casey. "Good luck!" Olivia chuckled as he tripped and fell onto a man sun bathing. She sat down at the end of a lounging chair and took a deep breath.

"I need caffeine." She breathed rubbing her temples. Olivia stood up and walked over to the little hut in the corner by the pool that only served pop and fried food.

Elliot looked around the hallway to see which way John and Casey went. He stomped his foot and ran a hand down his face when he didn't have any clue. "Ellie!" Mikka smiled behind him. Elliot turned to find her with two older people. "Ellie, these are my parents."

"It's so nice to meet you. Mikka says nothing but good things about you." Her mother smiled shaking Elliot's hand.

Elliot shook her father's hand next. "My daughter is very lucky that she found you. A man like you must not be on the market very long before you're taken off again."

Elliot chuckled. "Uh, actually, I've been off the market since I divorced my first wife."

"Oh, you were married before?" Mikka's mother asked.

"Yeah, we were both kids." Elliot said so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions about the matter. "Uh, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my daughter before she does anything stupid." He said and hurried down the hallway. "If Ash is anywhere, she'd be by the pool." He said to himself quietly. He jogged down a long hallway and burst through the glass door to the pool. He looked around and his breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful. If not the same, more beautiful than she was before. Her hair was loose and framed her face. She wore a loose fitting white dress that went down to her mid thigh. She had a longer neclace on that Elliot found oddly framiliar. Her sunglasses covered her eyes, but he knew that below them were the biggest brown eyes anybody had ever seen. Olivia was right before him and he couldn't move his feet. She had a white handbag that matched the dress and had a pop in her other hand. "She's still hooked on caffeine."

Looking around, he was blocked on one side of the pool while she was on the other. He was not about to lose site of her now that he finally saw her. Now that his feet could finally move, he stepped in the pool using the steps and swan over to the other side. He knew he looked really stupid, but he didn't care. He was getting out of the pool when she saw him. She jumped from being frightened and watched as he walked over to her.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Olivia chuckled looking at his half wet body.

Elliot grinned. "It was always easy with you." He paused. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh my God! I am going to kill them!" Olivia growled. She looked at Elliot's form and then towards the hotel where the girls were. "Come with me." Elliot took her hand and followed her into the hotel wondering who they were. They reached the hotel bar and Olivia took her sunglasses off. "Indianna and Ashton Stabler, you have some explaining to do!"

Elliot's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw both of his girls walk over from the bar. "What? How did that- But they don't-"

"Indianna, care to explain to your father what you and your little master mind buddy decided to do?" Olivia asked calming down slightly.

Indianna stepped forward slightly. "Ashton and I met at camp. We found out that we were sisters from the pictures you guys gave us of each other. We switched places because Ashton wanted to know Mom and I wanted to know you."

Olivia teared up and hugged Ashton. "I can't stay mad at you guys." She whined.

"I've had Indy this whole time?" Elliot asked smiling. He hugged Indianna tightly. "Look at you. You are so grown up. The last time I saw you, you were just learning how to roll over."

Indianna chuckled. "That was a long time ago."

"No kidding." Elliot breathed. He rubbed her back and pulled her slightly away so he could look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin all the fun? C'mon Dad, that would be a total waste." Indianna said rolling her eyes.

"I am already getting attitude from you." Elliot chuckled. He looked over at Ashton. "You've been in the Caribbean with your mother?" Ashton nodded. "You two were crazy. Come here." Ashton smiled as she embraced her father.

Olivia watched them for a moment while smiling. "Girls, why don't you go find John and Casey and go hang out with them for a little bit? I think your father and I need to talk."

Both girls smiled. "Okay, you got it Mom." Ashton smirked as they walked off. Elliot watched them as Olivia sat down at the bar.

He turned back to her. "I can't wrap my mind around this. I can't believe that our daughters planned this whole thing out."

"Well, we can't really blame them." Olivia sighed as Elliot sat down beside her. "We did kind of screw them over by keeping them apart. It was nice having Ashton around. You did a good job with her."

"Same goes for you." Elliot smiled. "Indianna knows English, Spanish, Dutch, and French. Even though I didn't know it was Indianna, I knew it wasn't the same Ashton. No wonder I was so lost all the time." Olivia chuckled looking down at her pop can. "Do you know that you have not aged at all?"

Olivia scoffed. "Elliot, I have aged. I am not the same girl I was before."

"I'm not the same guy either." Elliot breathed. "So, you saw my interview?"

Olivia nodded still not looking at him. "I watch that show all the time. What you said was really sweet."

"I meant it." Elliot said. "I am sorry for how I treated you. After I left...well, we left...I realized how much you had to give up. I gave up hardly anything compared to you."

"Well, I'd do anything for those girls." Olivia breathed.

"I would too." Elliot smiled lightly. "They both look like you. Ashton acts a lot like you."

"Indianna has your business skills. She takes most of my calls. That's how she knows so many languages." Olivia smirked. She finally looked up at him and got lost in his blue eyes. He got lost in hers. "We are going to have to make some plans so that they can see each other."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Elliot chuckled lightly.

"ELLIE!" Mikka yelled coming into the bar.

Elliot turned to her rolling his eyes. "Yes?"

Mikka was frozen as she stared at Olivia. "You're, you're, you're Olivia Benson!" She looked at Elliot and smiled. "Did you bring her out here to help with my wedding dress?"

Elliot shook his head. "Uh, no. I-"

"Oh, by the way, WHY ARE THERE TWO ASHTONS!?" Mikka wailed.

Elliot ran a hand down his face and looked at Olivia. "You want to take this or should I?"

Olivia chuckled. "She's your fiance. You take it big boy." Elliot smiled lightly turned to Mikka.

"MOM!" Two voices called out as they entered the bar.

"John wants to know if you have the room key." Indianna informed her mother as she leaned against the doorway with her sister next to her.

"Uh, he has it in his right front pocket." Olivia said. The girls turned to leave. "Oh Indy!" The girls turned back to her. "Make sure to swap your key cards. Indy, you are staying with me while Ash stays with your father."

"Got it!" Both girls said over their shoulder as they hurried towards the pool.

"Wha-wha-what?" Mikka stuttered pointing at Olivia and then down the hallway at the girls.

"Uh, did I ever mention that Ashton has a twin sister named Indianna and that my first wife was Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"NO!" Mikka almost yelled.

Olivia patted Elliot's shoulder. "I'll talk to you later." She looked at Mikka. "Nice meeting you." She quickly hurried off trying not to laugh at the scowl she was getting from Elliot.

**Please review! I was going to wait until the 20th chapter to have them meet, but I didn't want to torture you guys! Love you! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more I will try and write! :D**


	20. Their Memories

**Please review! I love you guys! SVU is on right now!**

Olivia smiled as she watched her daughters swim in the pool and hit the beach ball around. She was leaning back in a beach lounge chair in her bathing suit. She took off her sunglasses when she saw John walking over. "Hey, what's up?"

John sighed and plopped down beside her in the lounge chair. "I miss the sound of the ocean. The nearest beach is thirty minutes away." He ran a hand down his face as Olivia put her sunglasses back on. "Ash said that you ran into Elliot."

"Yeah, surprise, surprise, surprise." Olivia smiled sadly. "I got tricked by my twin daughters. They want me to get together with their father. Elliot is getting married to a woman who is ten years younger than me. I have to be here for the next week. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"It'll get better with time. It doesn't help that you haven't seen him for the past fourteen years." John pointed out. He patted her arm. "I'm going to play volleyball with the girls. Will you watch my sunglasses?"

"Of course." Olivia smiled lightly. She burst out laughing when he took his sunglasses off. "Look at the tan lines on your face!" John rolled his eyes and hit Olivia lightly with her bag. "Not nice!" She chuckled.

"You shouldn't be making fun of me." John said before hopping into the pool. Olivia set John's glasses on her back and closed her eyes leaning back in the chair again. How she was going to handle this week...she didn't know. Dealing with her ex-husband, his fiance, and her two daughters trying to get them together was going to hectic and overwhelming.

Olivia huffed out a breath. "Shit!"

"Still potty mouth Benson, are we?" Elliot asked grinning down at Olivia. She was in a strapless brown bikini. Gold chains attached different pieces of material and made his mind go straight to the gutter. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Olivia looked at the vacant spot next to her. _Damn these wide chairs!_ "Uh, no. Go ahead." She slid over a little bit to give Elliot some room. He was only wearing his swim trunks. His chest was playing things in her mind that made her knees go week. "How's your fiance handling everything?"

"The way any woman would handle it. She's stuffing her face with something that's sweet and takes the edge off." Elliot grunted situating in the chair.

"She's either drinking something or eating chocolate." Olivia concluded nodding. She ran a hand through her hair. "So...what are we going to do? We can't keep the girls apart. We came up with this for a reason."

"Yeah, that reason seems pretty stupid now." Elliot chuckled sadly. "Running away from each other, it wasn't the answer." He turned his head to look at her. "We lived in seperate countries for our careers, but...we didn't put our family first."

Olivia turned her head to look at him. "We always said we were going to put our family first." She sighed. "I know it's probably not something you want to hear, but I did miss you."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear that?" Elliot asked confused.

"You're getting married!" Olivia pointed out the obvious. "I'm your ex-wife. The mother of your children that we split up when they were infants, I am someone that you should hate."

"I could never hate you. I missed you too. Let me ask you something." Elliot said. "Do you hate me?" Olivia shook her head slowly. "See, now if anyone was to hate the other in this relationship, it'd be you."

"How? I'm the one that asked for the divorce." Olivia pointed out

Elliot ran a hand down his face. "Yeah, but...I only left to make you happy. I could never hate you. Not then, not now."

Olivia's eyes widened. "To make me happy? The moment you left, I realized that I didn't want it. I wanted to call you and tell you I was sorry, but I thought you needed your space."

"Wow!" Elliot chuckled. They both leaned back on the lounge chair. "Two crazy kids that fell in love and got married for the wrong reasons. We were the classics."

Olivia laughed. "You sound just like Dad."

Elliot smirked. "How is the old geezer doing?

Olivia chuckled and smacked his chest. "He's doing alright. He is enjoying the Caribbean. Right now, he is probably storing my house with junk food." She paused. "He misses you. For some reason, you were always his favorite boyfriend that I had."

"Aren't I lucky?" Elliot asked grinning from ear to ear. He looked over at Olivia and wondered about what she said. If she had called him that day, there was more than just a good chance that they'd still be together. "You've sure made yourself known. I know people that have called you to design their wedding dresses. Sometimes, it's dresses in general."

Olivia smirked. "Yeah, it's really taken off. Look at you, you were on TV. Mr. I own every bottle ever made."

Elliot chuckled. "I am just that good."

"You are still cocky." Olivia grinned looking over at him. "You never seize to amaze me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Elliot smiled. He rubbed her arm. "We'll figure this out."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we always do." She looked at him and rolled her eyes not believing she remembered this. "Did you remember to put on sunscreen?"

"Out of everything, you remember that?" Elliot asked chuckling. "No, I didn't."

Olivia handed him the bottle. "Well, I don't want you shedding skin. You had large pieces of dead skin falling off of you when you walked down a hallway. It hurt you just to lift your arm."

"I had the best tan that summer though." Elliot grinned. He started rubbing the sunscreen into his skin as he watched his daughters play in the pool. He sat up and handed the bottle to Olivia. "Do you want to get my back for me?"

Olivia took the bottle hesitantly. "Uh, sure." She squirted some of the sunscreen in her hand and started rubbing Elliot's back. Watching his muscles move under her touch, made her remember everything they did that made them get into those 'wrong reasons'. After she finished, she put the bottle back in her bag as Elliot laid down by her.

Elliot smirked looking at her lower back. "You still have it."

Olivia turned to him. "I still have what?"

"You still have the tattoo that we got together that night we met." Elliot said lightly skimming it with his thumb. He pulled his arm back when Olivia laid down beside him.

"Well, I like the tattoo and I am not going to have it removed just because we got divorced." Olivia said simply.

"Good, cause I still have mine." Elliot smirked lifting his foot and showing her the tattoo on the bottom of his heal. "You are our daughters are the only ones that know about this. Nobody else ever sees it."

"That's not the reason why you got it there." Olivia smirked.

Elliot grinned. "Do you remember the reason?"

Olivia nodded. "You used to be on your feet all day. When your feet hurt, you wanted it to be a good pain. So, you put our tattoo there because you would always think of me." Elliot nodded grinning.

**Please review! I love you guys! I have so many ideas for stories but I am trying to finish my other stories first.**


	21. Getting Ready

**Please review! Yes, Lindsay Lohan played the twins in the movie the Parent Trap. The father is Dennis Quaid who was in the show Vegas this past year. I just watched the season finale. OMG! I started bawling right after that guy pushed Olivia. I need to know that Olivia is okay. The anxiety is going to eat at me until I can't take it! UGH!**

Indiana leaned against the wall by the bathroom of their hotel room. "Mom, I saw the dress. You are going to look amazing. I know that you are done changing." She sighed and looked over at John who was watching TV. "What's on?"

"Gator boys." John said popping a popcorn kernel into his mouth. "We've seen it before."

"It's still on." Indiana said dropping her head to the wall. "Mom, come on."

Olivia opened the door to look at her daughter. She was wearing the blue silk dress that had a deep v-neck. The strap covered her cleavage and ended to show a little bit more skin on her stomach. The slits did go dangerously high. About three inches of her thigh couldn't be seen if she started walking. "This is very inappropriete."

"No it's not." Indiana said. "You look great. Besides, Dad has seen you with less so I don't think you have to worry." She smiled looking at her mother. "Can I borrow this dress sometime?"

"No, the one you are wearing is barely appropriete." Olivia said going over to the foyer table to grab her hand bag. "Most of your thighs are showing and you are showing cleavage. I am glad that it's just a small hole in the dress because the material goes up to your neck. I didn't want you to wear that dress in the first place."

Indiana rolled her eyes and looked down at her dress. It was white and her mother didn't know that it was backless. "It looks great." She said putting in her earrings before making sure her ponytail looked okay. "I'm ready."

John smirked knowing where Indiana was taking Olivia and Elliot. "Hey Indy, I think you are going to need this." He said holding out a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh yeah, they need a tip." Indiana breathed taking the money. She kissed his cheek. "We'll be back by midnight. Love you John."

"Love you Indy." John smiled and watched as Olivia and Indiana left the hotel room. He grabbed the hotel phone and called the room he was looking for. "Hey...yeah, they just left...they said midnight. We have plenty of time." He looked at his watch. "I'll call room service."

"You never told me that dress was backless." Olivia said grabbing Indiana's arm as they entered the elevator.

Indiana shrugged. "You never asked." She hugged her mother for a moment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Olivia breathed kissing her daughter's head.

Elliot stood with his arms around Ashton shoulders from behind. He kissed her head. "This dress is too short."

Ashton smirked. "Well, it's the one Indiana brought." It had a black skirt and a white top that was connected with a silver ribbon. The back was low cut and the dress went to about mid thigh. "Besides, Indy has a better dress than me."

"So, translated from your taste to mine, I'm going to like your dress more?" Elliot asked.

"Yep." Ashton smirked. She put her hands on her father's arm as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

When they did, Elliot's jaw dropped. "Wow." He breathed staring at the sight in front of him. The legs that had teased him in his dreams were now highlighted by the blue silk that seemed to flow with ease. The dress hugged the curves she had after giving birth to their twins. His mouth dried when he saw the skin teasing him from her chest. Her neck was accented with a simple neclace that he found oddly framiliar. When he looked at her face, he lost his breath when her brown eyes locked with his blue ones. "You look great." He said when Olivia and Indiana were in front of him.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Olivia smiled as she looked at him in his tux. He held out his arm for her. She looped her arm with his and leaned into him. "Do you know what they are going to do with us?" She whispered to him.

"When it comes to our daughters, I know nothing." Elliot chuckled. Olivia nodded smiling. She furrowed her eyebrows when Elliot stopped walking. "What is Indiana wearing?"

Olivia chuckled. "When it comes to our daughters, I can't tell them what to wear without getting an eye roll."

"And here I thought it was just me." Elliot smiled lightly causing Olivia to laugh.

"So, what did Mikka say about this?" Olivia asked as their girls waited for their car.

"She was pist, but I told her that we needed to do this." Elliot nodded. "She's a piece of work. She's great though." He stared at Olivia and felt the ache in his heart as it throbbed. The want was eating away at his stomach.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, when Ashton spoke up. "Guys, the car is here!"

"Okay, we'll be right there." Olivia called as her daughters got into the car. She turned back to Elliot. "What were you going to say?"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak yet again, but closed it. "It was nothing. Let's go. Our daughters aren't patient people." Olivia smiled and got into the car before Elliot.

When they reached their destination, Elliot and Olivia stared at it. "Here?" They both asked.

"Here." Both Indiana and Ashton smiled. They were standing in front of a warehouse that was covered in graffiti. "It looks a lot better on the inside."

"Really? Are you sure?" Elliot asked. "I mean, there's a ton of warehouses here and they all look the same to me." Olivia chuckled.

"Just come with us." Ashton said pulling on her parents' hands. They walked into the warehouse and looked around. The whole place had been renivated. There was a table lit for two and a very wide dancefloor. Music played from somewhere in the room and the smell of food polluted the air.

"Welcome to your dinner for two." Indianna and Ashton smiled at the same time.

**Please review! I know this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to update before tomorrow. I love you guys and check out my new poll question! :D**


	22. Their Tension

**Please review! I love you guys! You're the best!**

"Dinner for two? I thought we were going out as a family." Olivia asked looking at the candle lit table in front of them.

"We did go out together. But, now we are going to let you two be." Ashton smiled pushing her father closer to her mother. "Have fun." She said as Indianna and her walked out of the warehouse.

"I think they've been planning this all along." Elliot chuckled as he walked out onto the dancefloor. "This looks like the reception hall that we had."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, it does." She looked around at the various flower arrangements that accented the room. "I can't believe they did all this.

Elliot walked over to the table. "They even got dishes with same China pattern from our wedding."

Olivia joined him by the table and looked at the delicate patterns painted on the dishes. "They did. How did you recognize them?"

"It was the most important day to us. I tried to take in every little detail, even the dishes." Elliot said looking at her and studying her face. "I remember a lot of things about that day." He remembered the way her dress made her look like she could walk on water. She was always a simple girl, so she had her hair down. No veil, just the smile on her face as she walked down the isle with Don.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia asked bringing Elliot out of his daze. His eyes held something that she remembered as adoration, love. It was making her weak at the knees and she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't be looking at her this way. He was getting married. Shaking her head, she turned away from his intense gaze and looked around. "So, I guess we should figure out arrangements with the girls while we're here."

Elliot felt her detach from him and hide in her personal shell that she built for herself. He knew her too well sometimes. She'd build up these walls and when they came down, the real Olivia shined through. "I guess we should. We have a lot to work out. They can't go to two different schools. We certainly can't have one of us have them the whole year until the summer."

"That's why this system worked." Olivia breathed. "Well, it did for us anyway."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask about it when a door across the room suddenly burst open. "Welcome to Casa Ala Munch!" John grinned coming out and bowing down. Casey walked in after him and chuckled.

"Wow, you two look snassy." Olivia smiled. "John is actually wearing a suit. It brings out your sun burn so nice, John."

John laughed sarcastically at her. "That was great. You do know I'm going to be handling your food tonight, don't you?" Olivia's smile dropped from her face as she stared at him. "That's what I thought."

Casey laughed. "Don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens to the food while he is carrying or touching it." She set down two glasses and poured wine into them. "We will be out shortly." Walking towards the kitchen, she and John left the room.

"This should be interesting." Olivia commented before picking up her glass. "I wonder if this place has the view that we had at our reception."

"Do you want to find out?" Elliot asked smirking as he picked up his glass. Olivia smiled lightly at him and went up the tall staircase with him tailing her. When they got to the top, the breath in her lungs left her. Elliot smiled. "This is a better view." He looked out at the water. Boats were lined up at the docks, scattered lights decorating the horizon.

"This is beautiful." Olivia breathed looking at the boats as they sailed smoothly across the water.

Elliot turned his head to look at her. "I have seen sites that are far more beautiful." He watched as she glanced at him and blushed. She had no idea how breath taking she was. Her hair fell in front of her face and he wanted to tuck it behind her ear. He knew that he would cross a line. She beat him to it anyway.

"I don't know what you have seen, but it must be pretty amazing in order to beat this." Olivia said not looking at him. She ran her finger along the rim of her glass knowing he was talking about her. The look that he gave her every time she looked at him made her stomach lurch.

"It's more amazing than anything I have come to know." Elliot breathed. He wanted to hold her hand, put a hand on her back, rest his forehead on hers. He just wanted to touch her. This feeling wasn't knew to him. He knew this feeling back when they were two stupid kids, when they were married. It haunted his dreams sometimes, leaving him with the ache in his chest that slowly took his breath and seemed to make him weaker. His need for her hadn't changed at all and he knew it.

Olivia finally looked at him and realized how close they were. If he just moved his hand an inch, it would brush hers. His eyes were locked on hers. Those eyes were enough to make her lose all thoughts. Her mind screamed at her to run and take cover because he was, in fact, getting married, but her heart...her heart just leaped out of her chest every time she took a breath. She was losing her resolve. Her walls were started in crumble and she could feel the feelings bubbling just below the surface. "El..."

"Yeah?" Elliot asked glancing at her lips before staring back into her brown eyes. He saw the love that never left. He saw the fear of what this would lead to. All he needed to know was broadcasted to him through those eyes. _Her _eyes.

"Um..." She was tongue tied. The tiny smirk on his face proved to her that he knew she was. "Do you know what kind of wine this is?"

"It's Bond 'Quella'. It's a Napa Valley red wine." Elliot almost whispered not missing a beat. Neither of them had moved. "It's expensive, but it's worth it."

Olivia let the tension hang in the air for a moment. "How much?"

"It's enough for people to think the man buying it is crazy. He has to love it like no other. He cherishes it to the point of insanity. You have to keep it at just the right temperature for it to turn out just the way you want it." Elliot said and tilted his head. "You don't control the wine; the wine doesn't control you. It's a bond of give and take. Mistakes are made all the time, but...if you want it enough...you always make sacrifices to make it perfect."

"It sounds like a pain in the ass." Olivia concluded.

Elliot let out a small chuckle. His smile made Olivia grin. "It can be, but in the end...it's worth it." His fingers lightly grazed hers. She didn't back off. Her gaze just seemed to become more intense. A piano could be dropped right be him and he believed it wouldn't phase the bubble they put themselves into.

The world around her seemed to dissipate. Her heart was beating while her feet seemed to be anchored to the floor. His piercing blue eyes seemed to cut through her and reach the real her that she had hid from everyone that she met. He was one of four people that had seen the real her. Her father, her two daughters, and he only saw her, the raw her. "How much?" She repeated.

Elliot cocked his head to the side. "I'd say that it was priceless, but in some places it's worth three hundred and fifty dollars."

"You'd pay that much for a bottle of wine?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"I'd pay anything price for that bottle of wine." Elliot said. "Anything."

**Please review! If you guys didn't catch on, Elliot used the bottle of wine to refer to his feelings and actions towards Olivia. Most of you probably did, but I just want to explain. Love you guys! You write the best reviews and I love reading them!**


	23. Their Traps

**Please review! I love you guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently!**

After dinner, Elliot and Olivia went back to the hotel with the girls. They went straight to their rooms while Elliot and Olivia took their time walking around the hotel. Olivia chuckled as she was reminded of something from the story Elliot just told. "Why are you laughing?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face.

"I was just remembering that night when we went out for drinks and we decided to play truth or dare. You and I were so plastered that I dared you to kiss that woman at the bar. You did and she slapped you so hard their was a bruise the next day." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed. "Oh yeah, she had mango gum in her mouth. I remember because I ended up spitting it out in your drink. You got so mad at me, but you forgot why because you were so drunk." He glanced at her and saw the grin. "Your dad didn't like it when I brought you home."

"He found us when you had your hand up my shirt and my hand...somewhere it shouldn't have been." Olivia chuckled. She looked up to find the door to her hotel room. "This is me."

Elliot looked at the door. "I'm just two doors down." He said pointing to his room. Olivia leaned against her door. "Tonight was good for us."

"Yeah, it was. It was good to actually talk to you." Olivia nodded. She noticed how close Elliot was to her. His lips were parted slightly and were meer inches from hers. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Elliot said disappointed that she was ending their night together. _You are getting married you fool!_ "Uh, meet up for breakfast?"

Olivia nodded. "That sounds good." She looked behind her when the hotel door opened. She turned to see Indiana rubbing her eyes. "Hey honey."

"What are you doing?" Indiana asked yawning. "Did you forget your key somewhere?"

"No, I was just talking...talking to your father." Olivia said putting a hand on her daughter's head. She looked at Elliot. "Good night, El."

"Night, Liv." Elliot breathed as he watched as her go into her hotel room with their daughter. The door closed leaving him in the hallway. "Sorry I left." He mumbled before going down the hallway to his room.

Olivia watched as her daughter went back to the couch. She huddled under John's arm and closed her eyes. John was snoring with his feet on the coffee table in front of him. She went over and lightly tugged on her daughters tang top. Indiana looked up at her mother. "C'mon, you can come sleep in my room with me."

Indiana stood up and walked around the couch to her mother. Olivia wrapped an arm around her daughter as she hugged her waist. When they entered the room, Indiana climbed onto the bed and dropped herself onto it while Olivia changed in the bathroom. She came out a moment later and joined her daughter on the bed. Olivia tucked some of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I love you Indy."

Indiana opened her eyes and cuddled into her mother. "I love you too, Mom." Olivia rubbed her daughter's back as she slowly went to sleep.

Elliot walked into his room and put his key card on the table. He was glad that he and Mikka got seperate rooms. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the couch before going into Casey and Ashton's room. Looking at Casey's bed, he saw her feet on her pillow and her arms hanging off the foot of the bed. Ashton was sprawled out on her bed not bothering to use the covers the hotel put on the bed. Elliot kissed Ashton's head before taking her phone out of her hand and putting it on her night stand. Something caught his eye as he set the phone down. He took a closer look at the picture. Indiana and Ashton had taken a picture of themselves when he and Olivia were at dinner.

"I missed so much with you two." He sighed as he put the phone back down. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and go back to the day he left Olivia. "If only I could change things..." He breathed as he entered his room.

The next morning, Olivia, Indiana, and John came downstairs in their pajamas to meet the rest of the clan for breakfast. Elliot first saw them and smiled seeing how Olivia and Indiana looked like twin zombies. They both had pajama pants on and a sweat shirt. Their hair was pulled back into messy ponytails with fuzzy boots on their dragging feet. John was in sweat pants, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. He still had his sunglasses on though.

Olivia rubbed her eyes as she neared the other half of her family. Elliot was there with Ashton, Casey, and Mikka. They definatly weren't wearing pajamas. When they got over to them, Indiana hugged her sister as they walked down the hallway towards the breakfast bar. Olivia walked by Elliot as Mikka walked with them, trying to understand how they were walking with the same strides. "I didn't know there was a dress code." Olivia stated groggily.

Elliot chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Ashton told me to screw myself when I told her to change." Olivia laughed causing Elliot to smile at her. "You used to say that to me."

"Oh, good times." Olivia smirked. She looked over to find her daughters talking to each other in the corner. Indiana's jaw dropped making Olivia wonder what was going on. She jumped when Elliot's hand landed on the small of her back.

"Do you know what they're planning now?" Elliot asked smiling lightly.

Olivia continued to stare at her daughters. "I don't think they're planning anything. Indiana doesn't look like herself." She looked at Elliot and again noticed their closeness. "I'm going to go see what's going on."

Elliot nodded once and watched as Olivia went over to their daughters. "Ellie, let's go get our table." Mikka said sweetly as she pulled on his hand. He complied and followed her with Casey and John.

"That can't happen." Indiana breathed looking at her sister.

Ashton nodded. "I thought the same thing until I saw it." She hugged her sister.

"Guys, are you okay?" Olivia asked as she placed her hand on Ashton's shoulder. Both her daughters looked at her and she could tell they were both on the verge of tears. "What's going on?"

Ashton looked at Indiana. Indiana looked at her mother. "I think Dad should tell you." She breathed before tearing up. "Uh, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I forgot something in the room." She hurried out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Olivia asked looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Dad should tell you. I gotta go make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Ashton said before jogging out of the room to catch up to her sister.

Olivia heaved out a breath as she rubbed her forehead. Looking over, she saw John, Casey, Mikka, and Elliot sitting at the table. Elliot was watching her. She walked over and bent down slightly. "Elliot, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell Elliot something since we're all here." Mikka smiled lightly. Olivia looked at Elliot and minute before nodding at Mikka. She looked at Elliot. "Ellie, I'm pregnant."

John spit out the water he was drinking. "What the hell?!" He got out of his chair and ran to the nearest garbage can before throwing up.

"Oh my God!" Olivia groaned before hurrying out of the room.

Elliot stared at Mikka blankly. "You're pregnant?"

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	24. Unending Soul

**Please review! I love you guys! I went driving today with my dad!**

"I'm pregnant!" Mikka smiled. "Isn't it great? You said that you always wanted to have more kids."

"Yes, I always wanted to, but I can't." Elliot gritted out. "I never told you this, but I had a vasectomy. Since you said you didn't want kids, I figured it was really a big deal to tell you because I can always get it reversed."

Mikka's jaw fell open. "A vasectomy?"

Elliot nodded. "Whose baby is that?"

"Wow, I'm going to go anywhere but stay here." Casey said uncomfortably and got up bringing John with her. He was carrying the garbage can.

"How can you even ask me that?" Mikka asked stumbling over her words.

Elliot stood up. "That baby is not mine. IF you are pregnant, tell the real father. The wedding is off."

Mikka stood up. "You can't do that."

"I just did." Elliot smirked and stormed out of the room. He ran down the hallway and to the elevators. Going up to their floor, he ran off to find Ashton walking down the hallway, away from him. "Ash!" Ashton turned to see him and then turned back around. "Ashton!" Elliot said again catching up to her. He took her arm gently and was shocked when she pulled away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." Ashton gritted out. She exhaled sharply. "How could you knock her up?"

Elliot bent his knees so he could look into her eyes. "I didn't. The baby is not mine. There is no possibillity that it could be mine."

Ashton's eyes went wide. "YOU HAD A VASECTOMY!?"

Elliot covered her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shhh, yes I did. It was a long time ago. Where'd your sister and your mother go?"

"They are leaving with John right now. There's a limo downstairs waiting for them right now!" Ashton said pushing him towards the elevators.

"I gotta get to them before they leave." Elliot almost yelled running down the hallway. He was about to get onto an elevator, but thought better of it. He ran into the stairwell and started descending the staircases. He ran through the lobby and out to the front. He saw Olivia and John talking while Indiana sat in the car with her face in her hands.

Olivia caught a glimpse of Elliot over John's shoulder. "We need to go. He's coming now." She got into the limo and closed the door. John ran over to the driver's side door and got in.

Elliot ran over to the limo and started banging on the window. "Liv! Indy! C'mon, let me explain!" He watched as the limo sped out of the parking lot. "OLIVIA!"

Ashton and Casey ran out then. "C'mon, I brought my car!" Casey yelled as they ran across the parking lot. Elliot ran after them and climbed into the car. "Hang on!" She warned as she peeled out of the parking lot and started following them.

"How long is the flight back home?" Indiana asked her mother.

"It's...I don't even know. I was high on caffeine on the way here." Olivia sighed rubbing her head. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and laid her head on hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Indiana said. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Glancing out the back window, her eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Olivia asked looking behind them. She was met with a red car right on the tail of their limo with Casey, Elliot, and Ashton inside. "That stubborn son of a bitch."

"Casey, pull up beside them!" Elliot said opening up the sun roof.

"Elliot, what are you going to do?!" Casey screetched seeing him unbuckle himself.

Elliot grabbed the roof of the car as Casey switched lanes. "I am going to get Olivia to really listen to me this time. She can't keep running away from this. Wish me luck and don't jerk the car!" He said before he pulled himself up onto the roof of the car.

"What the heck is he doing!?" Indiana asked her mother.

"You father will do anything he wants. I've learned that from experience." Olivia said watching him. "I don't know what he's going to do." She found out when he disappeared from the car. There was a bang on top of the limo. "Oh my God!" She opened up the sun roof and stood up. "Elliot! What are you doing?"

Elliot gripped onto the limo. "Can you just let me in? I DON'T want to die this way."

Olivia squatted down. "Indy, tell John to pull over to that wayside." She closed the sun roof, leaving Elliot on top of the limo.

John slowed down and pulled into the small parking lot before stopped. Elliot fell off the limo and landed on his back. "Ow!" He groaned gripping his arm.

"Idiot!" Olivia mumbled under her breath before getting out. She saw Elliot on the ground and helped him up. "What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed yourself. Our girls are here!"

"I know." Elliot panted. "But, I need you to hear me out."

"About what?" Olivia asked looking at anything but his eyes. "You are having a baby. You should be celebrating with your fiance. Jesus, you are expecting a child and you are jumping onto moving cars chasing you ex-wife. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Elliot looked at her and felt that pull again. "I didn't come after you sooner. I should've come after you the moment I stepped out of the door that day I left." He took a step closer to her. "I should've told you how I felt the moment I saw you here."

Olivia stepped back. "El, you're engaged."

"No, I'm not. That baby isn't mine. I know it's not." Elliot breathed stepping towards her.

Olivia stepped back again only for her legs to meet the front of the limo. His dress shirt was disheveled and his slacks were stained with dirt, but he still looked good. "How do you know that?"

Elliot looked at her before closing the gap and putting his hands on her waist. She was wearing short denim shorts and a black sweat shirt. Her sunglasses were pulled back to keep the hair out of her face. "A few months after I left, I had a vasectomy."

"Why would you do that? What if you wanted more kids?" Olivia asked stunned.

"You are not registering all of this." Elliot smiled. "That baby can not be mine. The reason I got the vasectomy is because...I knew that I wanted more kids, but...I only wanted them with you." He saw the realization hit Olivia's eyes. Her jaw went slack as she continued to stare at him with those big brown eyes. "I only want you to be the mother of my children. Somehow, I knew that you would be my wife again someday. The operation can always be reversed. But Liv, I have loved you for all these years. And, I regret not coming back to you."

Olivia stared into his eyes. "What? Do you just want me to think this thing can work out for everyone? Pick up where we left off? Have a relationship from a thousand miles away? What Elliot? What do you want me to say?"

Elliot smirked. "Just say what you know you want to say."

Olivia almost moaned when his hand slid under the arm of her sweat shirt. "You know what I want to say."

"I know I do, but you have to say it." Elliot grinned. His lips were millimeters away from hers.

"I love you too." Olivia breathed before kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They both smiled as they realized how much truth was held to those words. Elliot kissed the corner of her mouth before she continued her ministrations down his jaw line. She looked into his eyes and grinned with him. Her forehead dropped to his so that their noses were pressed together.

"Aw!" Indiana and Ashton said from their seperate sun roofs.

Olivia dropped her head to Elliot's chest and chuckled. They both looked at their daughters and smiled. "You guys are sure something." Elliot grinned looking at them.

"Oh, we know." Ashton smirked.

Indiana grinned. "See, aren't you guys happy now that we switched places?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot as he looked down at her. "Couldn't be happier?" She breathed.

"There's nothing I would change." Elliot grinned before kissing her again. "I would do anything for you." Olivia smiled.

Over the next few months, Olivia, Indiana, John, and Don moved out to California. Elliot bought Olivia her own store so she could continue to design clothes. Within the first month, she had more orders than she did the last year in the Carribean.

They bought an even bigger house for their family. Olivia designed the whole thing while staying inside Elliot's budget range for her. The girls were busier than ever with school again and extra curricular activites. Ashton had basketball and volleyball while Indiana had drama and soccor.

Elliot and Olivia got married and went on a cruise for their honeymoon. It stopped in the Caribbean. One day, Elliot and Olivia went to a picnic with his bosses and their wives. All the women were swarming around Olivia, and for good reason.

One of his bosses was sitting with him by the grill. "You're wife is beautiful, Elliot. Why haven't you invited her to come see you at work?"

Elliot grinned. "I want to, but she has her own shop that she likes to stay at. Besides, she'll probably be stopping in a lot next month. She's taking a three month vacation while a friend of ours runs the store. She went crazy designing things so that they wouldn't run out of stuff."

"That's good. She's a giver." He smiled before taking a sip of his drink. "How far along is she?"

"Eight months." Elliot smiled. "We're having twin boys." He looked over at Olivia and watched as her head fell back in laughter. "I was pretty shocked when we found out, but we have twin daughters. Why not have twin boys?"

His boss chuckled and clapped his shoulder. "That's a good question." He got up when Olivia came over.

"Hey baby." Elliot grinned and took her hand as she sat down.

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. "What were you talking about over here?"

Elliot smirked. "You and our babies." He kissed her head before putting a hand on her swollen belly. "Are they moving a lot?"

Olivia put her hand over his and moved it so that he could feel where they were kicking. "They haven't stopped moving since this morning." She rubbing his chest. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Elliot smiled and kissed her lips. "Why don't we go home and spend the rest of the day with our daughters?"

"That sounds perfect." Olivia grinned.

**Please review! I love you guys so much and I had a lot of fun writing this story, but it had to end sometime. Make sure to look for any new stories that are coming out. I have like seven ideas, but I don't know which one I want to do first! :D**


End file.
